


Тинтагель

by TaiD



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Merlin bbc - Freeform, легенда, романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiD/pseuds/TaiD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История рождения Артура - почему Утер ненавидел магию, кого любила Игрейн, насколько сильным было волшебство Нимуэ. И как все это оказалось связано с Мерлином</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тинтагель

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tintagel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



> Разрешение на перевод: получено
> 
> Переводилось на МерлинБигБэнг 2010
> 
> Бета и виддер: algine
> 
> Фанарт: Ksans и Thymus
> 
> Видеотрейлер можно увидеть по это ссылке: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=onSfCOr_lO8

 

  **  
**

Мерлин думал, что неплохо приспособился к длительным поездкам верхом, но Артур зачастую отправлялся на самую обычную охоту на пугливого оленя или злобного медведя как в настоящий героический поход, не жалея времени и сил. Так что не только седло было виновато в том, что сейчас Мерлин чувствовал себя деревенской старухой, стонущей при каждом движении.

Обычно Артур был счастлив, отправляясь на охоту – а за время службы Мерлин успел понять, что в жизни принца поводов для незамутненного счастья так же мало, как в лесу единорогов. Нынче же хмурый принц вел за собой пятерых таких же насупленных рыцарей и Мерлина, и со стороны их отряд напоминал бы похоронную процессию – если б они не мчались на такой выматывающей скорости, что приятное путешествие превратилось в гонку на выживание.

Бедра нещадно болели. Мерлин вглядывался в вечерние сумерки, отчаянно пытаясь придумать, как бы намекнуть Артуру, что необходимо устроить привал до того, как кто-нибудь из отряда не свихнулся и не решился на убийство ради возможности покинуть, наконец, это чертово седло. Три последних дня Мерлин усиленно изображал, что ему все трудности нипочем, но вот сэр Гавейн и сэр Галахад почти отчаялись, главным образом из-за невидимого глазу сложного взаимодействия между телом, доспехами и трением (о котором сам Мерлин и рад бы не знать вовсе).

– Сир… – обратился к Артуру сэр Лайонел.

Удивительно, но этот ублюдочный подхалим умудрялся выглядеть таким отвратительно бодрым и жизнерадостным, будто ночевал в собственной кровати, а не в палатке, разбитой на голой земле, меж трех деревцев, которые совершенно не спасали от порывов леденящего ветра. Гавейн, недобро прищурившись из-под упавшей на глаза темно-русой челки, зыркнул на Лайонела так, будто готов был его прибить.

– …туман сгущается, – между тем продолжил тот, – может, стоит до темноты найти место для лагеря.

Этот чрезвычайно насущный вопрос Артура, однако, совершенно не волновал – что и продемонстрировала его непреклонная спина.

– Нет, – бросил он через плечо, даже не обернувшись.

Похоже, у Лайонела голова вместо мозгов была набита овсянкой: он явно собирался настаивать на своем. Наверное, считал, что раз он единственный из отряда, кто уже бывал в Корнуолле, то его не решатся прибить раньше, чем доберутся до места.

– Сир...

– До деревни всего час пути, – процедил Артур и с такой силой стиснул поводья, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Рука принца дернулась, будто он намеревался вынуть меч и пронзить спорщика, если тот не уймется.

Лайонел кротко кивнул и отступил. Мерлин и Гавейн разочарованно вздохнули и переглянулись, как братья по несчастью. Гавейн кивнул в сторону Артура и безнадежно покачал головой. Продолжая вдыхать, Мерлин тронул пятками лошадь, понукая ее двигаться. Его злило, что обнадеженные рыцари, не раздумывая, последовали за своим принцем, как будто у них просто не было другого выбора.

Мерлин подъехал к Артуру поближе, но тот бросил в его сторону предупреждающий взгляд:

– Ничего не говори.

– Прекрати, – процедил Мерлин, одновременно пытаясь выглядеть почтительным, – они же сейчас взбунтуются и бросят нас здесь на смерть.

– Здесь? – Артур скептически вгляделся в медленно сгущавшийся туман. – Удачи им.

– Отлично, они тоже погибнут – а вот чертов Лайонел вернется в Камелот и расскажет всем, как по неизвестной причине мы набросились друг на друга, а потом тьма поглотила нас. Об этом загадочном случае сложат легенды, а он станет героем.

– Черта с два он станет, – мрачно огрызнулся в ответ Артур, снова сжав кулаки, потом встряхнулся, и на мгновенье напомнил прежнего придурка, который хоть и вел себя, как последняя скотина, но все-таки умел смеяться над собой. Мерлин почувствовал, как его губы невольно дернулись в усмешке.

– Это недалеко. Я был тут раньше, – успокоил его Артур.

Но не в последние пять лет. Перед отъездом Мерлин, встревоженный постоянно взбудораженным Артуром и, напротив, вечно подавленным Утером, пристал к Гаюсу с вопросами. Лекарь был осторожен в выборе слов, сказал лишь, что Тинтагель вызывает у короля неприятные воспоминания – там он потерял свою жену, умершую сразу после рождения Артура.

Это плохо. Но еще хуже были найденные в архивах у Джеффри лаконичные хроники злодеяний Утера, начавшихся в Тинтагель. Обезумевший от горя король мало кого пощадил в деревушке, мирно спящей после праздника в честь рождения принца. Людей в Камелоте казнили тысячами, а зарево огромных костров было видно за мили. Несколько недель, пока продолжалась резня, черный дым застилал весь Корнуолл.

Деревню восстановили, но, вероятно, здешние жители не забыли прежних обид, и из всех земель королевства только Корнуолл внушал королю опасения.

Мерлин с тревогой оглянулся на отважных рыцарей Камелота, избранных воинов, которые заменили бы небольшую армию, но все-таки были только людьми, – и снова посмотрел на Артура.

– Молчи, – приказал тот.

– Надо было взять с собой солдат, – все-таки сказал Мерлин, будто этим доводом не завершался каждый их спор, с тех пор как они отправились в путь.

– Мерлин!

– Ладно, ладно, я заткнусь, все равно поздно об этом говорить…

– Я сказал…

– …но твой отец не стал бы беспокоиться без повода, – пробурчал Мерлин и был чертовски прав.

Тревога Утера была почти осязаема. И Мерлин понимал чувства короля, ведь он сам каждый вечер видел в Артуре явственные признаки того, что тот еще слишком слаб. После лихорадки от укуса Искомого Зверя прошло совсем мало времени, болезнь сдавала свои позиции медленно. Артур не привык быть слабым так долго, а Утер никак не мог отойти от потрясения – ведь он едва не потерял его. Отец и сын никак не могли понять чувства друг друга и прийти к согласию.

Но Мерлин стал понимать – тут было что-то большее. Артур после болезни уже не был прежним. Впрочем, Мерлин и сам чувствовал, что изменился с тех пор, как первый раз отправился на Остров, раздираемый горем и отчаяньем. Невероятно, но после всего, что с ними случилось, они с Артуром стали ближе, будто притерлись друг к другу. Будто связь между ними укрепилась, расставляя все на нужные места. Но Мерлин понятия не имел, к чему это приведет, и сомневался, что Артур вообще что-либо заметил.

– У него был повод, – отрезал Артур, прекращая обсуждение.

Мерлин  решил, что лучше оставить принца наедине с его мыслями (или что там у него в голове, когда он в таком настроении). Мало приятного возвращаться в места, где умерла твоя мать, а отец чуть не лишился рассудка, но Артур явно был готов встретиться лицом к лицу с прошлым.

Через пару минут Мерлин заметил, что они стали ехать быстрее. Он оглянулся: туман сгустился сильнее, и рыцарей позади больше не было видно.

– Артур… – он хотел остановиться,  но не успел, потому что принц вдруг перехватил его поводья и буквально потащил за собой, как на буксире. – Артур, мы…

– У них есть Лайонел, – с легким злорадством произнес Артур. – Уверен, он о них позаботится.

– А о нас?.. – насупился Мерлин.

– Мерлин, доверься мне… – сказал Артур, кривя губы. –  Корнуолл – единственное место на Альбионе, где я не потеряюсь, даже если захочу.

Возможно, из-за тумана, но Мерлин вдруг поежился при этих словах.

– Ты уже был здесь раньше? – спросил он.

– Дважды.

Мерлин вопросительно уставился на принца, ожидая продолжения.

– Ну ладно, один раз я был здесь еще младенцем в пеленках, но это все равно считается.

– Нет, не считается, – Мерлин стал беспокойно озираться, вдруг почувствовав себя крайне неуютно. Стало темнее – то ли туман стал гуще, то ли время пронеслось незаметно и наступил вечер. Артур неожиданно выхватил поводья из его рук и закрепил их на своем седле.

– Ты свихнулся? – вскрикнул Мерлин.

– О, силы небесные… – Артур пораженно обернулся. – Нет! Мне просто надоело, что за мной наблюдают. Надоело с ними нянчиться. И, чувствую, еще несколько минут в обществе Лайонела – и я его прибью… не думаю, что кто-то станет возражать.

– И поэтому самое простое решение – спрятаться в тумане. Прекрасно, как я сам не додумался?.. – пробурчал Мерлин. Он хотел отобрать поводья, но потом осознал, что это бессмысленно – не станет же он в одиночку, без Артура, искать рыцарей в лесу! И, чего уж там – насчет Лайонела он полностью согласен. – Значит, ты уверен, что знаешь путь в деревню?

– Знаю. Но сейчас мы направляемся не туда. По-крайней мере, не сразу.

Мерлин изумился:

– Ладно… тогда – куда?..

– Сначала я хочу посетить другое место.

Мерлину ужасно не понравилось, как это прозвучало.

 

*****

Ночь наступила быстро, а остатки дневного света поглотил туман. Поплотнее укутавшись в плащ, Мерлин прижал замерзшие ладони к теплым лошадиным бокам, застывшими пальцами поглаживая короткую гладкую шерсть.

– Хорошо, – сказал он, разбивая затянувшееся молчание, – удиви меня. Куда мы едем?

По выражению лица Артура было ясно, что у принца не было ни малейшего желания что-либо объяснять. Но, судя по неуверенности и беспокойству в его глазах, причиной этому были не были обычные для него упрямство или безрассудство.

Пока Мерлин прикидывал, как бы вытянуть из Артура объяснение, окружавшие их звуки неуловимо изменились, а густой туман чуть рассеялся и вдали стали видны темные нечеткие очертания. Облизнув губы, Мерлин понял, что кроме дорожной пыли, на них…

– Соль, – произнес он удивленно, вытерев рот ладонью. – И… ты слышишь?..

Артур повернул к нему голову и посмотрел вопросительно, а потом вдруг улыбнулся так светло и радостно, что сердце Мерлина пропустило пару ударов.

– Точно! – воскликнул Артур неожиданно звонким мальчишеским голосом. Впрочем, принц и был еще мальчишкой, хотя Мерлин постоянно забывал, что Артур немногим старше его самого. – Я забыл, что ты родился в Эалдоре. Держись крепче, поедем быстрее.

– Что?.. Нет! – Мерлин очень вовремя сжал коленями лошадиные бока, потому что Артур пустил лошадей в галоп, направляясь в самую гущу тумана. Вцепившись в седло, Мерлин уже открыл рот, чтобы заорать «Не сходи с ума! Прекрати так гнать, ты, идиот…» – но, наверно, он слишком много времени проводил с Артуром: на самом деле останавливаться совершенно не хотелось. Губы сами растянулись в улыбке, и что-то огромное и светлое заполнило его грудь. Пригнувшись к лошадиной шее, он помчался следом за Артуром, вслепую, сквозь туман и темноту.

Вскоре звук стал явственнее, напоминая отдаленные раскаты грома, и каждый вдох был теперь наполнен солью, оседавшей на языке и горле. Туман чуть рассеялся, и, бросив взгляд под ноги, Мерлин заметил, что дорога изменилась, став менее каменистой. Внезапно Артур остановился. Мерлин протер глаза и сквозь тончайшую пелену тумана разглядел бурлящую темную массу, разбивающуюся о неподвижные скалы белоснежными пенными волнами – такую необъятную, что захватывало дух.

– Ох…

Все звуки заглушались рокотом океана, безбрежного, простиравшегося до самого горизонта. Высокие волны бурно вздымались и с грохотом падали на берег, покрывая прибрежные скалы целиком. Мерлин спешился на рыхлый песчаный берег. То, что он видел сейчас, совсем не походило на озеро у Лабиринта, но это было единственным, с чем он мог сравнивать. Мерлин прошелся по песчаному берегу и остановился у самой кромки воды. Холодные волны, набегая, плескались у его ног, брызгая на сапоги. Он вгляделся в широкую даль, казавшуюся вечной.

Океан простирался перед ним, огромный и бесконечный, и Мерлин чувствовал, как эта сила, более первозданная, чем даже его магия, отдается дрожью в костях. Чуть погодя подошел Артур и, задев плечом, встал рядом, не обращая внимания на соленые волны, накатывавшие на его дорогие сапоги.

– Никогда не видел ничего подобного, – выдохнул Мерлин.

– Понимаю, – ответил Артур благоговейным шепотом. Мерлин посмотрел на него и придвинулся ближе. Их плечи соприкоснулись будто случайно, и Артур не отстранился. – А я здесь родился.

Мерлин проследил за его взглядом – вдоль неровных очертаний скал и деревьев, к далеким очертаниям замка, черным как ночь, к башням, зазубренными мечами пронзающими небо. Артур коротко пожал его руку и тихо произнес:

– Я хочу посмотреть, – произнес принц тихо. – Раньше отец не разрешал мне бывать здесь.

Мерлин молча кивнул.

– Говорят, он сначала хотел снести его, – продолжил Артур ровным голосом. – Но потом решил, что медленно разрушающийся замок будет более сильным напоминанием, станет как бы символом уничтожения нечисти. Он не ожидал, что деревню восстановят. Когда в последний раз мы приезжали сюда, он пытался заставить их уйти. Он затопил бы здесь все, если б мог, но в Камелоте нет ни мастеровых, ни волшебников, способных на это.

Мерлин закусил губу:

– Почему он не разрешал тебе приезжать сюда?

Артур не ответил, и Мерлин с трудом отвел взгляд от замка, обреченного стать пылью по воле скорбящего короля, превратившего место рождения единственного сына в объект своей ненависти. Что чувствовал Артур, видя, что дом, в котором он родился, обратился в руины?

Мерлин мог бы возненавидеть Утера за одно только это. Даже если б был не волшебником, а самым обычным человеком, не обладающим магией – все равно он стал бы ненавидеть короля, которому горькие воспоминания были важнее чувств единственного сына. Горе не должно быть сильнее любви. Давно умершая женщина не должна быть дороже, чем живущий и все чувствующий сын.

– Нам надо добраться до деревни, – нехотя произнес Мерлин. Ему ужасно хотелось увидеть замок, и не только потому, что именно там начались гонения на волшебников. В Тинтагель родился Артур, и независимо от последствий этого события, это было достаточной причиной, чтобы Мерлин страстно хотел увидеть замок своими глазами.

– Значит поедем в деревню, – Артур помедлил мгновение, затем развернулся и пошел к лошадям.

Мерлин последовал за ним. Неуклюже взобравшись в седло, он бросил последний взгляд на океан, пытаясь представить – будет ли этот вид менее внушительным и ошеломляющим при дневном свете, и решил, что вряд ли.

– Мы вернемся позже. Я хочу осмотреть замок, тем более что он теперь мой, – сказал Артур.

От изумления Мерлин чуть не выронил поводья:

– Что?

– Замок был подарком моей матери за рождение наследника. Как только я родился, отец от ее имени передарил его мне. Он сказал, что замок достоин принца. Думаю, раз уж я забрал ее жизнь, будет правильно, если я заберу и замок тоже.

Мерлин сжал кулаки и прикусил губу, удерживая резкие слова, рвавшиеся с губ. Через силу кивнув, он молча последовал за Артуром по окутанной туманом дороге к деревне.

 

*****

Артур очередной раз оказался раздражающе прав – меньше чем через час они прибыли в деревню, где их встретили перепуганные насмерть рыцари, взволнованный, но дружелюбный хозяин гостиницы, а также рвавшийся наябедничать Лайонел, у которого под глазом красовался здоровый синяк. Оставив Артура приводить рыцарей в чувство, Мерлин поручил мальчику-конюшему приглядеть за лошадьми, а сам пошел с хозяином гостиницы.

Лучшую комнату, разумеется, предоставили Артуру, выселив оттуда прежних жильцов. Обычно Мерлина сильно злился от такого подобострастия, но как слуге принца, во время путешествий ему полагалось селиться с Артуром в одной комнате – и один взгляд на жарко натопленный камин, на застеленную свежим бельем мягкую постель принца, на удобную лежанку для него самого, примирил Мерлина с королевскими привилегиями. Усмехаясь, он решил про себя, что, пожалуй, не против привилегий, когда перепадает и ему.

Затем хозяин провел его на кухню, чтобы заказать обед. За пределами Камелота Артур становился очень неприхотливым, поэтому Мерлин согласился на все, что имелось на кухне, попросив добавить только жареного цыпленка. Хозяин предложил устроить для принца и его сопровождающих отдельную обеденную комнату. Мерлин уже было согласился, но вовремя вспомнил о Лайонеле.

– Пришлите поднос для его Высочества в его комнату. И еще горячего вина, любого, какое у вас есть, – распорядился он.

Две служанки, приставленные к рыцарям, собрались сходить за седельными сумками. Мерлин решил присоединиться к ним и заодно проверить лошадей, но тут раздался крик Артура: «Мерлин!» – и он закатил глаза:

– Ох уж эти принцы!

Хозяин гостиницы понимающе усмехнулся, кивнул и исчез как по волшебству. Мерлин направился в гостиную. Артур был там со своими рыцарями – и их группа сильно выделялась среди селян и случайно заглянувших помещиков.

Артур увидел его, и, как успел заметить Мерлин, облегченно вздохнул, прежде чем отставить в сторону свою кружку:

– Где тебя носит?

– Следил, чтобы вас хорошо устроили, сир, – отчитался Мерлин, подобострастно склоняя голову. – Если вы пройдете со мной, я покажу вашу комнату, пока хозяин занимается обедом.

Артур смерил его подозрительным взглядом и попытался скрыть усмешку:

– Очень хорошо.

Как Мерлин и ожидал, стоило Артуру попасть в уютную комнату, каким-то волшебным образом ставшую еще теплее, как он наотрез отказался ее покидать. Служанка принесла тушеное мясо и вино, извинившись, что цыпленок еще не готов. Артур отослал ее с улыбкой, велев передать рыцарям, что они увидятся утром.

Мерлин сняв грязный промокший плащ, скинул обувь и быстро умылся теплой водой из таза, а затем ухмыльнулся хмурому Артуру.

– Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я прислуживал тебе грязными руками? – спросил он с самым невинным видом.

Приняв от принца плащ и кольчугу, Мерлин повесил их просушиться и напомнил себе, что, прежде чем почистить их колдовством, следует выяснить – а есть ли в этой гостинице прачка. Артур прошелся по комнате, скинул сапоги и жилет, облегченно вздохнул и упал в жесткое кресло, приставленное к маленькому столу.

– А ты неплохо тут устроил, – сказал он удивленно.

– В Эалдоре мама дружила с женой хозяина постоялого двора, – объяснил Мерлин, незаметно проверяя чистоту постельного белья. – Та присылала за мной, когда у них было много постояльцев. Я кое-чему научился.

– Это точно.

Мерлин отвернулся, скрывая внезапный румянец, и удивившись, что ему так приятны эти слова.

Двигаться в маленьком помещении было немного непривычно, и не только потому, что комната намного меньше комнаты принца – в нее вмещались только кровать, шкаф, стол и кресло и было очень мало свободного места. В замке присутствие Артура ощущалось не так явно, а тут Мерлину негде было скрыться от взгляда принца, который уже закончил трапезу.

Пожалуй, Мерлину даже нравилось хозяйничать в такой тесноте. Это напомнило ему, как долгими зимними вечерами они с мамой хлопотали по дому. Ощущение домашнего уюта усилилось, когда Артур принес свои доспехи и, сдвинув тарелки в сторону, расстелил кольчугу для осмотра.

– Я вычищу ее позже, когда все закончу, – предложил Мерлин неуверенно.

– У тебя достаточно других дел. Подай мне масло и чистую тряпку, –  рассеянно отозвался Артур. – И позови служанку.

Мерлин состроил рожицу и, подойдя к двери, выглянул в коридор как раз вовремя – одна из служанок вышла из соседней комнаты, занятой рыцарями.

– Лаллия?.. – позвал он неуверенно. Ее настороженный взгляд немного смягчился: – Его Высочество желает, чтобы ты зашла.

Лицо девушки застыло. На мгновенье Мерлину показалось, что она колеблется, но служанка продолжала улыбаться. Он вернулся в комнату и стал рыться в сумках в поисках масла. Лаллия вошла следом и присела перед принцем в глубоком поклоне.

– Что вам угодно, сир?

– Тебе надо брать у нее уроки, – заметил Артур, отрываясь от кольчуги. – Пожалуйста, когда цыпленок будет готов, захвати заодно ужин для моего слуги. И какое-нибудь вино получше.

Служанка поклонилась и быстро вышла, но Мерлин успел заметить облегчение на ее лице. Подав Артуру масло, он вышел следом, поймав ее уже у лестницы.

– Он не будет... – сказал Мерлин, вспоминая служанок в Эалдоре и негласное правило, появившееся задолго до того, как Мерлин стал понимать кое-что насчет служанок и знатных постояльцев. Это правило действовало и в Камелоте. Мерлин знал служанок, которые прислуживали в постели так же, как за столом. Гвен в общих словах поведала ему про Утера и об отношении Артура к традициям подобного обслуживания.

– Если гостям захочется… есть женщины, которым платят за такие услуги, – сказала девушка, уставившись на стену поверх его плеча и краснея, как маков цвет. – Они не откажутся… думаю, это устроит господ… если служанка не хочет.

Гвен знала бы об Артуре. Наверное, и Моргана знала бы. Они сказали бы Мерлину. По крайней мере, Моргана никогда не скрывала своего презрительного отношения к обычаю использовать служанок для постельных утех и не смолчала бы, узнай она что-то подобное об Артуре.

– Он не потребует никаких личных услуг, – заверил девушку Мерлин, затем подумал о рыцарях, – если тебе… ну, если кто-нибудь… предложит… что-то, а ты откажешься, Его Высочество не будет сердиться.

Она с сомнением кивнула.

– Я служу ему больше года, – настойчиво убеждал ее Мерлин, – он не одобрит, если… потребуют того, что должно происходить добровольно. Обещаю. Приходи, если тебе… если любой из служанок покажется… ну, если что-нибудь… пожалуйста.

Лаллия помедлила, разглядывая его.

– Спасибо, – наконец прошептала она, покраснев, и ушла, шелестя юбками.

Мерлин проводил ее взглядом и вернулся в комнату. Артур, склонившись над плечевыми швами кольчуги, бормотал что-то под нос. Мерлин прикрыл за собой дверь и, глядя на принца, подумал, что, наверное, именно это теплое ощущение, заполнившее его грудь, люди имеют ввиду, когда говорят о умиротворенности.

– Посмотри-ка, – произнес Артур, не поднимая головы, –  кажется, наш кузнец становится небрежным – кольчуга плохо починена.

– Она была в починке уже пять раз, – терпеливо ответил Мерлин и, подойдя к столу, стал внимательно осматривать звенья. – Говорил же я, верни ее назад. Просто закажи новую кольчугу.

Артур нахмурился.

– Трепетные воспоминания не защитят тебя от меча или булавы, – не сдавался Мерлин.

Артур свирепо уставился на него, собираясь солгать и сказать, что нет, он нисколько не дорожит этими совершенно особенными для него доспехами.

– Отошли это барахло на тренировочную арену, и испробуй ту новую кольчугу, которую я тебе показывал, – продолжал настаивать Мерлин. – Она выглядит более надежной и очень прочной.

И будет чертовски трудно ее чистить. Но Мерлину пришлась по душе новая кольчуга, которой хвастался королевский кузнец – ее звенья были так плотно переплетены, что даже кончик ножа не проходил между ними. Мерлину по душе все, что может сохранить Артуру жизнь.

– Х-м-м… чем ты занимался?

Мерлин удивленно посмотрел на принца:

– Когда?

– Когда вышел за служанкой, – Артур не смотрел на него, натирая маслом наплечник и перчатки от лат, и с того места, где он стоял, Мерлину не мог разглядеть выражение его лица.

– Просто перекинулся парой слов, – ответил Мерлин осторожно.

– О чем?..

– А что?..

– Если ты собираешься смыться куда-то посреди ночи, я бы предпочел узнать об этом заранее, а не когда мне приволокут твое бездыханное тело с кинжалом в глотке, – сказал Артур, склонив голову над доспехами. – К тому же дверь скрипит, да и ты тоже шумный. Я был бы признателен за предупреждение.

Мерлин покраснел.

– Ничего… что? О… нет! Конечно, нет! Я просто сказал ей…

Артур посмотрел на него и ухмыльнулся:

– Что сказал?

– Не бояться.

Артур нахмурился, открыл рот, затем замер, и на его лице медленно проступило понимание.

– Я сказал рыцарям, – коротко произнес он. – Они не будут беспокоить местных девушек.

Мерлин улыбнулся:

– Я знаю.

 

*****

Служанка стала гораздо дружелюбнее, когда вернулась с подносом, на котором красовались цыпленок, груда хлеба и бутылка с вином, а еще тарелка с тушеным мясом, которого оказалось гораздо больше, чем обычно получают слуги. Об Артуре много чего можно сказать, особенно про явную нехватку чуткости в людям иных сословий, нежели дворян, но он всегда был готов поделиться преимуществами своего положения с Мерлином, довольно часто всячески давая понять, что положение личного слуги принца таит в себе множество мелких привилегий.

«Если ты будешь выглядеть голодным оборванцем, это отразится на моей репутации», – однажды заявил ему Артур между делом. Мерлин подумал о дворянах, приезжающих в Камелот, и об их слугах, таких забитых и запуганных, что в сравнении с дворцовой обслугой различие просто поразительно.

Артур отнесся к служанке мягче, чем обычно, но ведь здесь не Камелот. Прежде чем отослать ее, он несколько минут расспрашивал о деревне, об окрестностях, задавая вопросы, какие мог бы задать любой приезжий.

От теплоты камина и сытного ужина Мерлина потянуло в сон, и он обмяк в кресле, умиротворенный и сонный.

– Как долго мы будем тут? – спросил он, борясь с дремотой. – Ты говорил про какой-то спор…

– Пастбище, – ответил Артур и облокотился на стол, и выглядя по какой-то причине весьма довольным. – Свиньи. Или овцы. Несколько домашних животных и несколько заборов, и еще, кажется, сгоревший сарай.

Мерлин издал смешок:

– И местный судья не мог с этим справиться?

– Один из спорщиков чуть-чуть знатнее другого. Когда в споре участвуют неравные стороны, суд может выглядеть сомнительным. – Артур замялся, помрачнев. – Они обратились прямо ко мне, а не к короне или другому лорду. И они вправе требовать, чтобы я выполнял свои обязанности.

Артур верил в королевские обязанности, как священник в бога.

– В Тинтагель был смотритель, – неохотно пояснил он, – его назначили, когда я был ребенком. Он построил здесь поместье, чтобы удобнее было следить за землями и людьми. Но здоровье смотрителя ухудшилось, и недавно, с разрешения моего отца, он уехал в более теплые края. Ему давно должны были найти замену, но…

Мерлин подумал, что вряд ли Артур понимает, что выглядит сейчас виноватым.

– Ты собираешься назначить нового смотрителя? – спросил он осторожно, гадая о чувствах принца. Возможно, ему просто нужен слушатель, чтобы выговориться.

– Полагаю, что должен. Я не могу следить за этим сам, – Артур принялся рисовать пальцем узоры на столе. – Во владении Тинтагель не так много земель, только сам замок, деревня и несколько полей, где земля слишком соленая, чтобы давать хороший урожай. Мой отец роздал большую часть здешних владений своим рыцарям.

– Значит, эти земли не приносят прибыли королевству? – отважился спросить Мерлин.

Артур фыркнул:

– Он уничтожил все, что мог. Здесь нельзя ловить рыбу, причалы сожгли и запретили восстанавливать. На деревню наложены такие высокие налоги, что местным жителям лучше бы уехать –  но они остались. Когда я стал совершеннолетним, то приказал смотрителю снизить налог. У них мало что есть, а прав меньше, чем у рабов, – Артур задумался, уставившись на кубок. – Эта служанка… все здешние жители – семьи тех, кто выжил в ту резню, в ночь, когда я родился. Они укрылись во время прилива в пещерах, куда самые отважные солдаты не рискнули лезть за ними. Когда отец уехал, жители вернулись в деревню, к развалинам, к обгоревшим телам своих близких. Их лишили имущества и даже собственных имен, если они разделяли их с осужденными колдунами.

Мерлин передернул плечами и уставился на огонь.

– Они были колдунами, – продолжил Артур, понизив голос до почти неразличимого шепота. Усталость последних двенадцати дней, кажется, все-таки подкосила его, иначе он никогда бы не сказал так много. – Может быть, они заслужили смерть. Но ведь погибли и обычные люди, невиновные, а кто выжил, лишился всего. Моя мать никогда бы не пожелала такого. Ни один здравый человек такого бы не пожелал.

«Ни один здравый человек, – подумал Мерлин горько, – не превратил бы наследство своего сына в живой могильник». Он позволил тишине растечься по комнате и стать уютной, затем силком вытащил себя из кресла.

– Тебе надо поспать, – сказал он мягко, и Артур посмотрел на него мутным взглядом. – Я  расстелю постель.

– Я сам могу расстелить себе постель.

– Конечно, можешь, – согласился Мерлин, наблюдая, как Артур пытается встать из кресла. – Но зачем, имея собаку, самому таскать палку?

Как Мерлин и надеялся – взгляд Артура повеселел:

– А действительно, зачем…

 

*****

Мерлин по привычке проснулся на рассвете, хотя сегодня не было нужды вскакивать ни свет ни заря. Очень удобно для слуги спать где-то поблизости от хозяина – появляются волшебные полчаса, когда можно поваляться в теплой уютной постели, прежде чем заняться утренними обязанностями. И не нужно тащиться через весь замок за дровами или на кухню.

Даже встав и одевшись, Мерлин продолжал лентяйничать: за дровами для камина послал поваренка и ему же велел принести завтрак через полчаса. А еще заказал ванну с горячей водой. Это очень необычный заказ для раннего утра – но после двенадцати дней в пути безупречные банные привычки Артура отступили только перед крайней усталостью. Как только он выспится, сразу же захочет мыться – сильнее, чем есть, пить, а может и дышать.

Окружающие выглядели достаточно дружелюбными, как в любой другой гостинице. Все утро Мерлин, помня рассказ Артура и постоянную тревогу Утера, гадал, будет ли ощущать враждебность, скрытый страх или хотя бы неприязнь, но, завтракая с другими слугами и прислушиваясь к их болтовне, он не чувствовал даже обычной настороженности к заезжей знати.

Поднявшись наверх, Мерлин думал об этом, пока разглядывал Артура, крепко спявшего после изнурительных дней. Принц выглядел невероятно молодым. Напряжение спало, черты лица смягчились, на щеках проступил румянец. Прекрасный Принц. Мерлин так и не привык к этому за целый год.

– Артур, – наконец позвал он, нервно кашлянув. Принц никак не прореагировал. – Артур, пора вставать…

– М-м-м… – и Артур перевернулся на другой бок. Одеяло соскользнуло бедра и перекрутилось, открыв взгляду полоску гладкой золотистой кожи, от вида которой Мерлину пришлось глубоко вдохнуть и подумать о холодной воде. И о своей матери, которая бы не одобрила сына, глазеющего на кого бы то ни было. – Спа-ать…

– Уже утро.

Артур сонно посмотрел на него сквозь щелки век:

– Выпорю.

Мерлин фыркнул. В обычные дни он, безжалостно стащив одеяло, убегал в другой конец комнаты, оставляя Артура дуться сколько влезет, но… здесь нет другого конца комнаты. Здесь от стены до стены каких-то десять шагов.

– Вставайте, сир, – сказал Мерлин подобострастно, что всегда раздражало Артура, по одной ему понятной причине. – Завтрак подан. Ванна готова.

Артур наконец-то открыл глаза:

– Ванна?..

Мерлин указал на кадку у камина. Стол он предусмотрительно сдвинул к стене.

– Еще горячая.

Артур нахмурился, разрываясь между теплой постелью и возможностью помыться после еженощных ночевок в доспехах. Короткое сражение между желанием поспать и желанием вымыться закончилось тем, Артур вылезти из кровати и идти, куда указывал Мерлин – ко все еще горячей ванне.

Мерлин убедился, что мыло и полотенце в пределах досягаемости, затем, подобрав рубашку, сброшенную Артуром, кинул ее к прочей грязной одежде.

– Надо постирать твою одежду, пока она не превратилась в тряпье, – рассеянно сказал он, роясь в куче. Рубашка еще держится, а вот плащ, наверное, придется выбросить.

– Ты мне сегодня нужен. Скажи хозяину, чтобы он нашел какую-нибудь прачку, – сказал Артур.

Мерлин удивленно повернулся к нему. Ванна была намного меньше, чем самая маленькая ванна в Камелоте, но Артур все равно умудрился каким-то образом уместиться в ней почти целиком. Мерлин с изумлением понял, что никогда не замечал, насколько Артур гибкий. Волшебник отвел глаза, но его щеки пылали, пока он собирал одежду.

– Днем я собираюсь встретиться с судьей, – продолжил Артур, прикрыв глаза, – проследи, чтобы ему передали, что мы будем после обеда. И пусть на кухне сообразят что-нибудь перекусить в дорогу.

– Как надолго… – спросил Мерлин уже у выхода, удерживая подбородком стопку одежды и освобождая руку, чтобы открыть дверь, – …и куда ты собираешься?

– Куда _мы_ собираемся, – поправил его Артур, – скажи рыцарям, что я позову их, когда они мне понадобятся. Он открыл глаза и его взгляд был совершенно нечитаем. – Думаю, пора увидеть Тинтагель при дневном свете.

 

*****

Если Артур и чувствовал на себе любопытные взгляды, пока ждал, когда оседлают лошадей, то не показывал виду. Мерлин топтался рядом и пытался уловить враждебность местных жителей. Он настолько накрутил себя, что, после того как послал сообщение судье, даже немного поколдовал, пытаясь найти доказательства неизвестно чего. Но от окружающих исходило лишь удивленное любопытство, и это отсутствие всякой враждебности не укладывалось у Мерлина в голове.

Странно. Это было чрезвычайно, невероятно странно.

Для людей, жестоко преследуемых Утером, они вели себя слишком миролюбиво. Мерлин сам удивлялся, насколько сильно его это тревожило.

– Возьми себя в руки, – вполголоса произнес Артур, – что ты дергаешься, как вор от сквозняка?

Мерлин скрестил руки на груди и прикинулся, что понятия не имеет, о чем речь.

Когда лошадей вывели из конюшни, служанка вынесла провизию в дорогу. Мерлин взобрался верхом и, приняв еду, уложил ее в седельные сумки. Туда же были отправлены одна фляга вина и две с водой. Подняв поводья, Мерлин поблагодарил девушку и последовал за Артуром прочь из деревни, пытаясь ехать прямо за принцем, прикрывая его спину и ежесекундно борясь с желанием оглянуться.

– Из тебя такой же ужасный телохранитель, как и слуга, – сказал Артур, когда они добрались до основной дороги. При ярком свете Тинтагель выглядел даже более пугающим, яркое солнце резко высвечивало его очертания, даже там, где замок, казалось бы, был разрушен до основания. – Думаешь, они настолько безумны, что набросятся на меня посреди белого дня?

Мерлин пожал плечами и повел свою лошадь вровень с конем Артура:

– Моя работа – приглядывать за тобой, – ответил он, вскинув подбородок, – вот и все.

Артур закатил глаза:

– Не забывай, кто из нас действительно владеет мечом, – раздраженно буркнул принц, но успокаивающе задел колено Мерлина своим, когда они сворачивали влево, к старой, к старой, заброшенной дороге, почти незаметной в траве. – Насколько я помню, здесь есть спуск к берегу.

Мерлин с сомнением поглядел на далекий замок, затем на Артура. Для человека, которому не разрешали здесь бывать, он слишком уж уверенно указывал путь.

– Уверен?

– Да.

Артур стал спускаться под гору, и Мерлин последовал за ним, не спрашивая, почему они не идут прямо к побережью.

Океан раскинулся перед ними, переливаясь насыщенным – ярче небесной безоблачной синевы – синим цветом. Прибрежные скалы торчали из воды, словно игрушки, брошенные беззаботным ребенком, а волны накатывали на них и разбивались белой пеной. То здесь, то там на воде играли тени, и Артур объяснил, что там глубже и солнечный свет не доходит до дна. Когда они спустились, Мерлин заметил в траве старые тропы, проложенные меж скал. Песчаная почва исчезла. Артур остановился, изучил каменистую землю и кивнул своим мыслям.

– Отсюда пойдем пешком, – решительно заявил он, спешился и повел своего коня к ближайшей полянке.

Пока Артур привязывал лошадей, Мерлин снял седельные сумки.

– Неподалеку внизу есть маленькая бухта, – сказал Артур, – отсюда прогуляемся к самому замку.

– Почему не по основной дороге? – спросил Мерлин, пытаясь приладить сумки поудобнее.

К его удивлению, после короткого взгляда вниз с отвесной скалы Артур отобрал у него одну из сумок. Сначала Мерлин подумал, что стоит обидеться, раз Артур не считает его способным справиться с двумя сумками на крутом спуске, а затем решил не быть дураком. Если Артуру вздумалось быть полезным, то кто такой Мерлин, чтобы ему перечить?

– Дорогу разрушили, – ответил Артур, небрежно перекидывая сумку через плечо. – Отец об этом позаботился.

Мерлин нахмурился, не понимая – воры и грабители ускорили бы разрушение замка, если уж Утер так этого хотел.

– Ты один раз был в Корнуолле, а здесь и вовсе никогда – и все-таки знаешь, куда идти?

– Почему, Мерлин, в твоем голосе мне чудится сомнение? Следуй за мной. Тропинка заросла, но должна быть достаточно безопасной.

Мерлин посмотрел в сторону, куда шел Артур, и последовал за ним крайне осторожно, поражаясь, как можно вообще разглядеть тропинку в таких зарослях:

– Сомнение – это слишком сильно сказано.

– Однако ты все равно сомневаешься. Я знаю дорогу.

Артур произнес это так уверенно, что ему верилось даже против воли. Но принц всегда говорил уверенно, даже находясь в смертельной опасности.

– Ладно, сдаюсь. Откуда ты знаешь дорогу?

Артур оглянулся, улыбаясь. Светлые волосы, подсвеченные солнцем, сияли над его головой ореолом, а глаза, синие, как море… Мерлин вдруг понял, что завороженно таращится на него.

 

 

– Моя кормилица, – сказал Артур, – растила меня долгие годы и часто рассказывала об этом месте.

– И твой отец ей это позволял?

– Позволял – это слишком громко сказано: он попросту не знал. – Артур отвернулся. – У нее был талант к рисованию, а у меня хорошая память.

Это правда, тело Артура запоминает все совершенно точно, так же естественно, как дышит, да и годы тренировок сделали свое дело. Но Мерлин не считал это достаточным объяснением для той легкости, с какой Артур шел по тропе, будто возвращаясь в родные края после долгого отсутствия.

У берега море выглядело еще великолепнее. Мерлин был потрясен картиной перед его глазами: ярко-зеленая трава, темные валуны и пестрые цветочные полянки между ними. Все тревоги отступили перед видом крошечной бухты со спокойной бирюзовой водой, защищенной от ветров утесами.

– Это мамино любимое место, – тихо произнес Артур, остановившись у самой воды, – она приходила сюда, когда волновалась или уставала. Они здесь купались. Здесь ее не… – Артур облизнул губы, его глаза не отрывались от воды. – Здесь ей было спокойно.

Мерлин присел и опустил ладони в воду.

– Здесь так красиво, – прошептал он, чувствуя теплое и сонное умиротворение, потянувшее его опуститься на землю. Сбросив сумки, Мерлин сел и совсем не удивился, когда Артур устроился рядом, так близко, что касался его бедра своим.

– В самые жаркие дни они приносили сюда покрывала, – будто вспоминая, сказал Артур, – здесь было прохладно, можно было спать в тени, когда в замке было слишком душно.

Мерлин кивнул и, удобно прислонившись к Артуру, стал задремывать. «Двенадцать дней в седле за одну ночь не отоспишь», – подумал он, а вслух пробормотал: – Понятно.

Каким-то образом его голова оказалась склоненной на плечо Артура.

– Соня, – проворчал Артур, и Мерлин сквозь дрему почувствовал, как чужие пальцы перебирают его волосы.

– Тебе надо отдохнуть, – ответил Мерлин умиротворенно. – Ты ужасно уверен в своей крутости, но отдыхать тебе надо, как и всем людям.

– Для того, кто хвастается своей силой, – сказал Артур, шутливо ероша его волосы, – ты волнуешься слишком много. Я в полной безопасности. У меня же есть ты.

Мерлин согласно кивнул, и тут его будто что-то толкнуло сказать:

– Я всегда буду защищать тебя, – пообещал он, будто высек в камне клятву на всю жизнь и связал их судьбы. – Ложись, – предложил он принцу, поднимая голову, – Папочка не будет искать тебя.

Артур сонно улыбнулся: – Как скажешь.

Артур растянулся на земле и устроил голову у него на коленях. Мерлин стал успокаивающе перебирать светлые волосы, пока синие глаза не закрылись. Он осторожно отодвинул пряди волос, упавшие принцу на глаза, и, уставившись на воду, попытался вспомнить, был ли он когда-нибудь счастливее, чем сейчас.

 

*****

Мерлин резко проснулся и был слегка сбит с толку тем, что поверхность под ним мало походила на постель или пол. К тому же он почувствовал приятную тяжесть чьего-то теплого тела. Мерлин открыл глаза, несколько мгновений смотрел на заходящее солнце, затем опустил глаза…

И встретился взглядом с заспанным Артуром.

– Мы что, заснули?

Мерлин моргнул. Он вдруг понял, что по-прежнему одной рукой запутался в волосах Артура, а другой прижимал его к себе, устроив ладонь на бедре.

– М-м-м…

Артур резко сел, нахмурился и перебрался на песок, промолчав о том, что Мерлин обнимал его таким неподобающим для слуги образом.

– Не думал, что настолько устал, – сказал он, зевнул и так сладко потянулся, что у Мерлина мгновенно пересохло в горле, – и к тому же проголодался.

– Сейчас, подожди.

«Перекусить действительно не помешает», – решил Мерлин, пытаясь отогнать сонную дрему. Сумки лежали рядом, он дотянулся до них, не вставая, поставил их между собой и Артуром и достал пирожки, свежий хлеб и несколько спелых груш. Артур рассеянно передал Мерлину свой нож, глядя на воду чуть насупившись.

– Как долго мы спали? – спросил он, бегло изучив небо.

– Несколько часов? – Мерлин протянул Артуру пирог и флягу с водой. – Это было долгое путешествие, – добавил он неуверенно, но даже ему все это показалось странным. – Если мы собираемся осмотреть замок до заката, нам надо поспешить.

– Я, пожалуй, предпочел бы не ходить по этой тропе после заката, – сказал Артур, уминая пирожок. – Поторапливайся и ешь.

Мерлин закатил глаза и откусил сразу половину. Он протянул Артуру ломоть хлеба, отложил каждому по груше и убрал оставшуюся еду обратно в сумку. Затем поднялся на ноги и встал рядом с Артуром, осматривающим бухту.

– Я бы мог остаться здесь навсегда, – внезапно сказал Мерлин, удивляясь сам себе. – Не могу представить, что кому-то захочется покинуть эти места.

Артур доел хлеб и задумчиво кивнул:

 – Я тебя понимаю, – со странным выражением на лице он осмотрел линию береговых скал. Мерлин проследил его взгляд. С этого участка берега казалось, будто замок заслоняет все небо. – Здесь есть тропа…

– …вон там, наверху, – закончил фразу Мерлин, отряхивая руки. Он решил, что, наверное, видел это во сне, – слева от той пещеры.

– Маме приходилось пробираться через скалы, но потом ей стало слишком тяжело ходить по камням. Отец обещал расширить тропу, но королевские обещания так легко забываются.

Мерлин сглотнул и прищурился. Кажется, солнце всего за минуту стало еще ближе к горизонту.

– Это не относится к волшебникам, – сказал он уверенно, – …пошли?

Артур лишь ухмыльнулся. Мерлин замешкался, пытаясь пристроить сумку поудобнее, а принц, не дожидаясь его, пошел по самой кромке воды, пробираясь меж валунов. Изумленно вскрикнув, Мерлин бросился за ним.

 

 

 

Когда они добрались до замка и прошли во внутренний двор, уже совсем стемнело. Внутри все заросло бурьяном, пробившимся через разрушенную мостовую, а обожженные стены были густо покрыты ползучим плющом. Мерлина отчего-то не удивило слишком быстро наступившая темнота. Он поднял голову, ища глазами окно, откуда Утер мог наблюдать за казнями.

– Весь этот двор превратили в погребальный костер, – тихо сказал Артур, придержав Мерлина за локоть.

Ночь была безлунной, и темнота вокруг мешала разглядеть что-нибудь, но двор замка будто освещался призрачным светом. Мерлин окинул взглядом крепостные стены и заметил, что они на тридцать футов от земли покрыты копотью. Мерлин почти видел, как согнанные отовсюду крепостные вырубали лес вокруг замка и таскали дрова для костров – а Утер наблюдал за казнями, все три долгих дня оставаясь глухим к воплям сотен пойманных в каменную ловушку.

Артур и Мерлин медленно пересекли двор. Под их ногами хрустели рассыпающиеся в пыль кости. Мерлина передернуло, когда он понял, что густая поросль дикого винограда скрывала останки тел, оставленных без погребения. Он остановился и медленно стал поворачиваться назад, вдруг осознав, что неровная поверхность под ногами – это не камни, а сплошной слой переломанных костей, почерневших и рассыпающихся при каждом их шаге. Его стало подташнивать, а в животе скрутился тугой холодный узел.

Внезапно его окатило с ног до головы огненным жаром, так, будто пламя костра насквозь прожигало тело – и он зашелся в надрывном крике, сотрясаясь от ударов овитого железом кнута, превращавших его спину в кровавое месиво, и этот крик длился и длился, вытягивая из него последние силы. А потом пришла совсем иная боль: его магию сковала железная цепь, которая насквозь пробивала обе ладони – и эта боль совсем не то, что пытка огнем… она убивала медленнее, но также мучительно. Несмотря на муки, Мерлин, какой-то свободной частью своего сознания, подумал, что такая смерть милосерднее, чем участь быть заживо погребенным в подземелье.

Он согнулся пополам, захлебнувшись криком, но Артур подхватил его, повторяя: «Мерлин. Мерлин. Костра  нет. Ты не горишь».

И хотя  огонь уже не терзал его тело, Мерлину пришлось довольно долго уговаривать себя открыть глаза, а потом – заставить себя поверить, что окружающий его мир реален.

– Тут что-то не так, – произнес он, придя в себя, при этом так резко выпрямился, что его зашатало. Артур снова подхватил его, и Мерлин привалился к принцу, уткнувшись головой ему в плечо, – Артур, здесь что-то… нам надо уйти. Уйти немедленно.

– Знаю, – Артур одной рукой обнял его за талию, а другой нежно зарылся в волосах, – знаю, что надо быть осторожным. Но я не уйду.

Мерлин кивнул, вдруг поняв, что тоже останется, и, хотя ему должно быть страшно, отчего-то он  не боялся.

Артур отстранился и, взяв его за запястье, повел по усыпанному костями двору. Мерлин держался к принцу как можно ближе и пытался не обращать внимания на хруст под ногами. Подойдя к входной двери, он открыл ее, и тут же в глаза ударил яркий свет кухонных светильников.

Кухарка приветливо улыбнулась ему:

– А, наконец-то! Я уж собиралась послать кого-нибудь сказать, что ужин готов.

– Мы наслаждались прохладой в бухте, – ответил Мерлин. Артур держался позади, но при виде его кухарка улыбнулась еще шире и присела в поклоне. – Король уже вернулся?

– Еще нет, – ответила кухарка и обратилась к Артуру:

– Вас ожидает посыльный, Ваше Величество. Он ждет в комнате аудиенций.

– Спасибо, что задержала его, – сказал Артур. Мерлин спиной чувствовал тепло его тела. – Мы пообедаем в моих покоях. Пожалуйста, проследи за этим. А посыльного я приму позже.

Кухарка поклонилась. Мерлин с Артуром направились к выходу для кухонной прислуги и, проходя мимо, Мерлин подмигнул ей:

– И если кто-нибудь спросит…

– Я скажу, что сегодня вас не видела, – торжественно пообещала кухарка, улыбаясь одними глазами.

Мерлин хихикнул и, вытащив Артура на узкую лестницу, закрыл дверь… и тут они вновь оказались в темноте. Мерлин свободной рукой схватился за стену, опираясь на холодные, склизкие камни.

– Артур, – позвал он, запнувшись, потому что на языке вертелось совсем другое имя, – ты видел?..

– Да, – отозвался Артур шепотом, – здесь что-то творится.

Мерлин согласно кивнул:

– Точно.

 

*****

Лестница сильно нуждалась в ремонте, но пока держалась. Мерлин, краем сознания помня, что есть какие-то причины скрывать свою магию, все-таки укрепил ступеньки волшебством, но Артур, кажется, и не заметил произнесенного заклинания.

Они поднялись и вышли к затемненному коридору. Мерлин не без удивления заметил на полу серые рваные остатки ковра.

– Король оставил ковры?

– Он оставил все, – ответил Артур, окидывая взглядом каменную кладку стен. – И запретил всем остальным брать с собой что-то, кроме одежды, которая была на них. Он даже корону свою оставил.

Еще одно выдохнутое шепотом заклинание – и коридор озарился мягким светом. Магия не нуждается в таких скучных вещах, как свечи. Кажется, Артур ничуть не удивился внезапному свету, и Мерлину показалось это странным.

Пыльные ветхие портьеры изъела моль, а ткань так выгорела, что цвет было не разобрать, но Мерлин знал, что когда-то они были алыми с позолотой. Уверенно идя по коридорам, увешанным запыленными и выцветшими картинами, Мерлин мимолетно удивлялся, что они так легко находят дорогу. Мимо них скользили призрачные люди: служанка со стопкой чистого белья в руках склонилась перед ними в поклоне… рыцарь почтительно уступил дорогу, пробормотав под нос «Моя госпожа» и «Ваше Величество», прежде чем раствориться в воздухе…

Артур стиснул запястье Мерлина, но тот свободной рукой мягко освободился от захвата и соединил их ладони вместе, переплетя пальцы.

Артур слабо улыбнулся, сжал ладонь и, ускорив шаг, потащил рассмеявшегося Мерлина за собой. Они прошли мимо ряда портретов удивительно знакомых людей, которые, казалось, смотрели на них, снисходительно улыбаясь, и остановились у простой широкой двери, не отличимой от других. С изысканным поклоном Мерлин открыл ее перед Артуром, а тот в ответ закатил глаза и, затащив Мерлина внутрь, толкнул его спиной к двери.

– С самого утра жду не дождусь, когда сделаю это, – нежно промурлыкал Артур и обхватил ладонями лицо Мерлина.

Мерлин улыбнулся, закрыл глаза, приоткрывая рот в ожидании знакомых губ, и выдохнув, притянул Артура к себе. Их поцелуй – медленный и непринужденный поцелуй давних любовников, изучивших друг друга как самих себя. Мерлин привычно потянулся сознанием к исходящему от Артура яркому свету, предвкушая встречу их разумов. И так же естественно, как цветок навстречу солнцу, Артур открылся ему. Мерлин был готов забыться, раствориться навек в этом сиянии, окутавшим его теплом и заботой.

– Фрейлины скоро будут здесь, – прошептал он, украв еще один поцелуй. – И что они подумают, увидев такую непристойность?

– То же, что думали, когда Утер привез меня сюда, – беззаботно ответил Артур и слегка прикусил Мерлину губу. – Если они не привыкли ко мне до сих пор, то уже и не привыкнут.

Мерлин рассмеялся, оттолкнулся от двери и повел Артура к маленькой кушетке у кровати.

– Уже почти время, – произнес он неожиданно, поглядев Артуру в глаза.

– Я знаю. Это продлится недолго. – Артур уставился в стену, его лицо превратилось в маску.

– Король предложил мне должность при дворе, – сказал Мерлин очень тихо.

Артур кивнул:

– И каким был твой ответ?

– Что мне надо подумать. – Мерлин наблюдал за ним, не решаясь читать его мысли, потому что совсем не был уверен, что именно сможет прочитать. – Тинтагель очень далеко от Острова.

– Да, – выдохнул Артур. Разочарование было таким очевидным, что Мерлин почувствовал его, будто свое собственное, и в отчаянье подался вперед, схватив Артура за руку.

– Скажи, что хочешь… что мне надо остаться!

Артур закрыл глаза:

– Я не могу просить этого.

– Можешь! Ты можешь просить меня о чем угодно, и ты это знаешь! – И Мерлин доказал это, о, боги, доказал, он укротил даже жизнь и смерть, использовав их для поставленной цели. – Пожалуйста…

– Эгоистично просить тебя об этом…

Мерлин сжал его в объятьях:

– Тебе не надо просить. Ты знаешь – я принадлежу тебе с момента нашей встречи!

Артур вскинул на него глаза, блестевшие от слез:

– Это несправедливо…

– Нет, только не для меня! Я тоже этого хочу. Скажи мне!

Артур выглядел растерянным, и тогда Мерлин сказал ему мысленно: «Это того стоит. Ты – этого стоишь. Не отсылай меня. Я буду твоей колдуньей, буду твоей возлюбленной, буду всем, чем ты захочешь. Пожалуйста, попроси меня остаться!».

И Артур сжал его ладони в своих:

– Тогда останься, Нимуэ. ****

 *********

Теплая светлая комната вдруг исчезла, и оказалось, что Мерлин лежит на холодном каменном полу. Приподнявшись, он увидел Артура, который таращился на него:

– Нимуэ… – повторил принц севшим голосом.

Мерлин сглотнул. Гнев и растерянность Артура рассекли волшебную дымку, как остро заточенный меч. «Волшебную», – Мерлин подумал беспомощно, а потом… о, боги!

– Волшебство… – выдохнул он вслух, оглядываясь. Вокруг них вновь стали проявляться очертания прежней комнаты. Мерлин выдохнул заклинание, и вокруг них возникла прозрачная сфера, оградившая их от окружающего мира. Мерлин, спохватившись, понял, что мысленное присутствие Артура никуда не исчезло – и что принц тоже чувствует его: и только что произнесенное заклинание, и все, что Мерлин пережил с тех пор, как они приблизились к замку.

– Ты волшебник, – произнес Артур бесцветным голосом. – Ты!..

Отрицать было бессмысленно. Мерлин мысленно вернулся к их странному разговору у бухты и вспомнил охватившее его тогда тяжелое тепло. Он вдруг понял, что Артур может читать его мысли с того самого момента.

– Я не делал этого, – стал оправдываться Мерлин, подталкивая Артуру свое воспоминание о бухте. – Клянусь, Артур, я не…

– Заткнись, – рявкнул Артур, гневно покраснев. – Все началось еще… – он запнулся, вспоминая, – с человека, который пришел в Камелот попросить о помощи…

– А я зачем-то напросился идти вместе с вами, – вдруг припомнил Мерлин. – Я ведь никогда раньше не напрашивался на такие выезды. Я же не люблю ездить с тобой на охоту!

– А я настаивал, что будет достаточно взять лишь нескольких рыцарей…

– И мы так торопились… и каждую ночь засыпали почти мгновенно, сразу после ужина…

– И просыпались только на рассвете… – продолжил Артур, а затем снова воскликнул: – Ты волшебник!

– Да, – Мерлин посмотрел на него, не в силах привести хоть какое-то доказательство своей невиновности, – но клянусь, Артур, я клянусь, что это не я!

– Я знаю.

– Я бы никогда не… Что?..

Артур отвел взгляд.

– Твои… эти твои… мысли… – он сделал неопределенный жест, указывая на голову Мерлина, и тот покраснел. – Я чувствую их. Читаю тебя. Ты не врешь. По крайней мере, не сейчас.

Мерлин часто закивал. Он старался не вглядываться в то, что их окружало. Внутри их сферы было холодно и сумрачно, но снаружи – роскошные, богато украшенные апартаменты королевы играли всеми красками в свете множества свечей. В комнату вошла девушка с подносом, полным еды, присела в реверансе и, поставив поднос на стол, стала выкладывать еду в две тарелки. Артур уставился на нее.

– Что это?.. – спросил он, растерянно оглядываясь. – Я… я помню это. Но я не могу этого помнить! Я здесь никогда не был. Это какое-то наваждение…

В голове чуть прояснилось, и теперь они смогли разглядеть линии магии, сплетающие вокруг мерцающую сеть, пронизывающие весь замок.

– Это иллюзия, – сказал принц растерянно.

– Не совсем так… – ответил Мерлин, – это чьи-то воспоминания.

«Нимуэ» хотел добавить он, но здесь ощущалась не только она. Мерлин чувствовал, как волшебство клубится вокруг них, волнами омывает стены, мебель, ковры, просачивается сквозь камни. Эта магия, должно быть, проснулась, когда они пришли в бухту.

– Кто-то…  «Возможно даже сама Нимуэ»… заколдовал здесь каждый камень. Я думаю, что и с бухтой то же самое, – сказал Мерлин.

– Воспоминания мамы, – медленно произнес Артур. – Моей мамы и… Нимуэ?..

Мерлин ощущал присутствие Игрейн и Нимуэ краем сознания, а ведь всего минуту назад это была его… ее жизнь и ее переживания, которые он ощущал как свои.

– Да.

– Это было  на самом деле? – прошептал Артур. – То, что я… что мы чувствовали?

Мерлин помедлил и ответил:

– Думаю, да. Волшебство создает иллюзии, но здесь – другое. Это их память.

Артур кивнул, глядя на служанку, которая поклонилась в их сторону, прежде чем выйти.

– Я… – он сглотнул, но горло пересохло, – мы можем снова стать ими?.. – И такие безнадёжность и беспомощность были в его голосе… как будто вскрылась застарелая, никак незаживающая рана. – Я чувствовал ее. Она носит... меня. Она так устала, так… – Артур запнулся, – я хочу увидеть ее. Я хочу узнать ее.

Мерлин поднялся на колени и попытался разобраться в переплетениях заклинаний, паутиной покрывавших комнату.

– Понимаешь, – он посмотрел на Артура сконфуженно, – я не так часто практиковался в… таком волшебстве...

Артур фыркнул:

– Я бы удивился, если б часто… в Камелоте-то. А есть хоть какая-нибудь возможность просто понаблюдать?

Мерлин нахмурился и вернулся к осмотру комнаты, стараясь ничего не пропустить. Чужие воспоминания заполняли все. Мерлин прошел вдоль сферы, следуя траекториям светящихся магических линий. Повстречав и, потом, забрав её жизнь, он ощущал Нимуэ совсем не такой, как сейчас – в этих воспоминаниях чувствовалась юная девушка, исполненная неуверенным хрупким счастьем. Те чувства, что испытывала Нимуэ, глядя на Игрейн, теперь чувствовал и Мерлин.

–Я думаю… это было сделано не специально… Мы должны были почувствовать их эмоции, но не пережить их, – произнес Мерлин задумчиво, а затем взглянул на Артура и покачал головой: – Все равно, я не понимаю. Наверное, волшебство Нимуэ признало тебя, потому что Игрейн твоя мать. И, наверное…

Он убил Нимуэ, и, похоже, что ее магия, отобранная у колдуньи вместе с жизнью, признала в нем хозяина.

– …я смогу сделать, чтобы мы наблюдали. Но не смогу избавить от ощущений. Нимуэ хотела, чтобы пришедшие сюда прочувствовали все на себе.

Артур кивнул, не сводя глаз с накрытого стола:

– Давай.

*****

Мерлин закрыл глаза и мысленно дотянулся до окружающих их со всех сторон ажурных нитей волшебной энергии, и стал сплетать их, подобно мастеру, ткущему холстину. Убрав защитную сферу, он осторожно накидывал магические нити петлями вокруг них с Артуром, внимательно следя за тем, какой эффект это производило. «Мы – не они, – произнес он беззвучно и ощутил неуловимое замешательство силы, кружившей вокруг водоворотом и изучающей его и Артура. Затем магия неохотно подчинилась и поддалась. – Теперь покажи нам».

Внезапно все вокруг изменилось – и вот они уже сидели на толстых шерстяных коврах в комнате, полной запахов еды и специй. В поле зрения появилась женщина со светлыми волосами, заплетенными в свободную косу до колен, в богатом платье из бархата и шелка насыщенно красных тонов. Женщина была на сносях.

– Мама… – прошептал Артур, когда она повернулась к ним лицом. У Мерлина перехватило дыхание при взгляде на безупречные черты лица, которые унаследовал ее сын – как и ее глаза, синие, словно вода в бухте.

– Тебе надо поесть, – укоризненно сказала Нимуэ, положив руку ей на спину. Игрейн закатила глаза, когда Нимуэ, выдвинув кресло и усадив ее, присела в услужливом реверансе, – позволите мне прислуживать вам, Ваше Величество?..

Игрейн фыркнула:

– Из тебя бы вышла ужасная служанка.

Нимуэ усмехнулась и, подавшись вперед, взяла руку Игрейн, затем шутливо прильнула к ней в нежном и томном поцелуе:

– Зато я была бы очень преданной, – ответила она.

Сердце Мерлина болезненно сжалось – обе они были такими юными сейчас, такими счастливыми. Он никогда не представлял волшебницу молодой, а сейчас была Нимуэ еще почти девочкой, а и Игрейн была ровесницей Артура или, может, совсем чуть-чуть постарше. В пышном платье придворной дамы, с высоко зачесанными волосами, Нимуэ выглядела невероятно хорошенькой. Ее лицо озарялось светом каждый раз, когда она встречалась взглядом с королевой.

Мерлин и Артур чувствовали, как они были близки между собой. Они молча наблюдали за Нимуэ, которая накладывала в тарелку королеве… «Нет, Игрейн, – поправил себя Мерлин, – не королеве… здесь и сейчас королевы нет»… Игрейн жаркое, зелень и сочные куски жареной утки, подливая к мясу темный соус.

– Не понимаю… – прошептал Артур. Мерлин кинул на него быстрый взгляд и ощутил исходящее от принца болезненное смятение, смешанное с жаждой узнать больше об этой женщине, его матери, которой он никогда не знал, которая умерла, подарив ему жизнь. – Они что, были… этого не может быть!

Нимуэ между делом бросила на свою тарелку несколько кусочков, но, тут же забыв про них, продолжала уговаривать Игрейн, которая нехотя ковырялась в тарелке и одной рукой рассеянно растирала свой округлый живот. Приглядевшись, Мерлин заметил, что королева утомлена. Видимо, беременность проходила тяжело.

– Доешь утку, – потребовала Нимуэ и погрозила вилкой, – или мне тебя самой кормить?

Игрейн рассмеялась, откинув голову и открывая взгляду изящную шею – и это движение так походило на привычку Артура, что Мерлину защемило сердце.

– А ты хотела бы?..

– О… – улыбнулась Нимуэ, поддразнивая, – я не прочь.

Она наколола на вилку маленький кусочек мяса и поднесла ее к губам королевы. Они обе замерли на мгновение, затем Игрейн приоткрыла рот и захватила губами кусочек. А потом они поцеловались и этот поцелуй был долгим и нежным. Затем Нимуэ нехотя отодвинулась.

– Нет, – прошептал Артур, – нет, не верю…

– Гаюс должен быть с минуты на минуту, – сказала Нимуэ, подцепляя с тарелки следующий ломтик, – ты добиваешься, чтобы я ему пожаловалась, что ты не ешь?

– И получить еще микстур? Нет уж, спасибо, – Игрейн уставилась на руку Нимуэ: – Ну и чего ты ждешь?..

Нимуэ подняла вилку.

– Прекрати, – сказал Артур, резко поднявшись на ноги, – прекрати это! Это не… она никогда не…она не…

– Артур!

Но Артур прошел мимо стола, стараясь не смотреть  на женщин, и вышел за дверь. Мерлин неловко поднялся и побежал за ним, на ходу оглянувшись и увидев, как Нимуэ нежно вытерла каплю соуса с уголка губ Игрейн. Он захлопнул за собой дверь и обессиленно привалился к ней.

Артур стоял, прислонившись к противоположной стене, и тяжело дышал.

– Это ложь. Все здесь – ложь!

Мерлин промолчал. Они оба ощутили произошедшее, как будто все пережили сами. Беспокойство Нимуэ почти подавляло все ее остальные эмоции, она едва могла есть, почти не спала и _о чем я только думала, когда соглашалась на такое?!_

– Ради бога, прекрати это, – прошептал Артур и сполз на пол, обхватив голову руками. – Прекрати, прекрати, я не могу больше, этого нет, ничего этого нет… прочь, проваливай из моей головы…

Мерлин попытался, правда, но ничего не вышло – он понятия не имел, как остановить заклятие Нимуэ. Ярость Артура и его страх проникли в разум Мерлина, перемешав все их чувства в один тугой клубок, чужое отчаянье раздирало его как свое собственное, и не было никакой возможности все обдумать… Даже спокойно дышать – и то было тяжело.

– Я не знаю как! – сказал Мерлин потерянно и попытался отстраниться, отделить свое сознание от происходящего, чтобы сохранить невредимым хотя бы часть себя, но не смог устоять перед напором чужих эмоций. Переживания Артура накатывали на  него тяжелыми волнами, и собственное сознание Мерлина стало угасать, растворяться в них, мысли беспомощно барахтались в воспоминаниях Артура, как рыбешки в океанской бездне, заблудшие и одинокие. – Я не могу, не могу… не могу даже…

– Проклятье, Мерлин!

– …даже думать… – прошептал Мерлин, и вдруг все схлынуло, как волна с берега. Мерлин понял, что не держится больше за каменную стену, а сидит, сжимая в кулаках мягкую ткань рубашки Артура, обнимавшего его. – Я не знаю, что делать, – беспомощно пролепетал Мерлин в шею принца. – Прости, я не знаю, что она сделала – то есть, что я сделал, когда был ею. Я не понимаю, что происходит.

– Ш-ш-ш… – Артур успокаивающе погладил Мерлина по голове, другой рукой притянув к себе, – прости, я…

– _Тебя_ простить? – Мерлин подавил смешок. – Это я волшебник! Это я должен разобраться, что происходит. Я должен знать… прости, но я понятия не имею, как это остановить.

Артур тихо фыркнул, напомнив Игрейн:

– Ладно, я уверен, что ты разберешься. Когда-нибудь.

Мерлин снова рассмеялся, но смех больше походил на рыдание. От Артура исходили заботливость и спокойствие, и Мерлин поразился, как тот умеет быть таким… как он может даже знать об этом?

– Первая вещь, которую я понял, – ответил Артур на мысль Мерлина, – что человек, который больше всех злится и размахивает мечом не по делу, скорее всего не переживет битвы. Что бы ни случалось в прошлом, это не имеет значения. Никогда не бросайся в бой, если чувствуешь, что в мозгах сумбур. Очевидно, это и к магии относится. Учти ну будущее.

– Хороший урок, – пробормотал Мерлин, прижимаясь сильнее, прячась ото всего в утешающем спокойствии. Он и не знал, что Артур… то есть, нет… конечно, он знал, что Артур заботливый, но как приятно было убедиться в этом именно сейчас и самому это почувствовать. Ощутить уверенность.

– Я думаю, надо снова возобновить наши уроки, – усмехнулся Артур, и Мерлин вдруг увидел себя его глазами – упрятанного в защитные латы, валяющегося в соломе у его ног. Если происходящее в замке не имеет смысла, то поведение Артура еще более бессмысленно. Спокойствие уступило место легкому беспокойству:

– Мерлин?..

С огромным усилием Мерлин заставил себя отодвинуться. Но к его удивлению Артур не отпустил, дал отстраниться не больше чем нужно, чтобы свободно дышать.

– Это волшебство делает с тобой? Да?..

Артур открыл рот, но так ничего и не ответил. Мерлин удивленно понял, что мысли Артура такие упорядоченные, такие четкие, будто разложенные по полочкам, что совсем не соответствовало образу беззаботного принца.

– Это влияет на тебя, да? Боже, это волшебство делает что-то с твоим сознанием… делает тебя… милым.

Как волшебство может сделать кого-то милым? В этом было еще меньше смысла, чем во всем остальном.

– Ну... нет, не делает. Я всегда хороший, когда ты того заслуживаешь. Просто ты обычно не заслуживаешь, – ответил Артур после некоторого раздумья. – Мерлин, я слышу твои мысли. Все мысли. И мне совесть не позволяет поддаться искушению и обрушить на тебя свой безудержный гнев. Потому что знаю – ты свалишься в обморок, как только я нахмурюсь.

Мерлин обиделся:

– Ничего я не собираюсь падать в обморок!

– Это ты сейчас так говоришь, – пробормотал Артур и встряхнулся.

Его гнев еще не прошел, но принц смог сдержать себя и отложить расправу на будущее. Мерлин представил Артура в бою, как тот сохраняет невозмутимость в самой гуще сражения. Артур не позволял ярости брать верх над рассудком и потому так редко проигрывал.

– Тебе лучше? – спросил принц.

– Думаю, да… – ответил Мерлин, и тогда Артур нехотя разжал объятья, оставив у Мерлина ощущение потери. Чтобы побороть сильное желание потянуться за ним, Мерлин сжал руки на своих коленях, – я… не знаю, как мне остановить это. Когда мы вернемся, я поищу в книге…

– В книге?! – Артур распахнул глаза. – У тебя есть книга? Гаюс дал тебе волшебную книгу? В Камелоте?..

Прежде чем Мерлин сообразил, что Артур может читать его мысли, перед глазами пронеслись воспоминания о Камелоте, обо всем… быстрые и подробные, всего за несколько мгновений между одним вздохом и следующим.

 – Ты идиот, – выдохнул Артур, вытаращив глаза. – Не только книга. Все это время. Ты. Колдовал. Господи боже… это все ты?..

\- Э… – Мерлин уставился на него несчастными глазами, ошеломленный, что целый год его жизни прошел за одно мгновенье, и от того, как Артур смог это увидеть. – Я уверен, это не так уж…

– Силы небесные! – пробормотал Артур, качая головой. Принц поднялся на ноги и протянул руку. – Мы поговорим об этом позже, – добавил он мрачно. – О различиях между отвагой и идиотизмом.

– Кто бы говорил, – буркнул Мерлин и вытащил наружу из воспоминаний Артура давний случай, действующими лицами которого были решетка, дворянка и свора собак, и развернул их перед принцем: – Вот пример мудрости, да?

Артур вспыхнул:

– Это было давно, я был еще мальчишкой!..

– Это случилось за две недели до того, как я пришел в Камелот! – воскликнул Мерлин и запнулся, осознав, что он только что сделал. И как легко у него это получилось… это было так же легко, как колдовать, как дышать, как жить. – О… э-э-э… я не собирался… хотя ты это первый начал… с книгой.

Они уставились друг на друга.

– Это… странно, – сказал Артур, явно преуменьшая.

Мерлин с беспокойством понял, что ему нравится эта ситуация. И даже слишком сильно нравится. Знать мысли Артура, иметь возможность наблюдать за изменчивым настроением, которое так редко отражается на его лице, ощущать его мысли, яркие и живые, мысли будущего величайшего короля в истории Альбиона. Просто – величайшего короля.

– Что?.. – Артур взглянул на него и замер. – Нет… что?.. Нет, прекрати думать так обо мне, прекрати прямо сейчас, нам еще надо… – Артур беспомощно оглянулся вокруг. – Ты сказал, что это реально? Все здесь? Моя мама и Нимуэ?

– По крайней мере, это их воспоминания,– пояснил Мерлин. – Я… волшебство… я не знаю как, но я знаю, что это не иллюзия – это их память об этом дне.

– Они…

Мерлин молча кивнул.

– Они были… – Артур запнулся и покраснел.

– Да, я заметил, – Мерлин изо всех сил пытался не смущаться, а Артур уже скользил сквозь их совместную память, сосредоточено изучая, краснея от собственных воспоминаний о поцелуе и о мыслях к чему это, возможно, могло бы их привести… – Но… я хочу сказать, короли имеют любовниц, хотя и любят своих жен, я слышал, и…

– Заткнись, – Артур вышел из себя. – Не пытайся представить это лучше, чем оно есть.

– Ладно. Хорошая мысль, – Мерлин вздохнул и посмотрел на принца, – но ничего еще не закончилось. Что-то должно случиться. Что-то… происходит сейчас.

– Значит, предполагалось, что мы должны здесь увидеть нечто определенное, – сказал Артур, не глядя на дверь. – Что-то… что она зачем-то приготовила для нас.

И это «что-то» внутри комнаты. Мерлин с трудом представлял, сколько волшебной силы потребовалось, чтобы совершить такое.

Еще один слуга прошел мимо них по коридору, и Мерлин запоздало понял, что коридор вновь озарен светом и прошлое снова окружало их. Артур проводил глазами проходящую служанку, смиренно опустившую глаза.

– Точно.

– Мы можем уйти, – предложил Мерлин неуверенный, что сам хочет этого.

Их ничто не удерживало – магия не вынуждала их остаться и не мешала уйти. У них не было никакой причины быть здесь. Но перед ними разворачивалась история рождения Артура, история женщины, которая дала ему жизнь - и умерла прежде, чем он мог ее узнать... Артур хотел остаться, даже если считал, что это неправильно. И Мерлин тоже хотел все увидеть.

– Ты можешь сказать… когда это происходило? Когда именно?

Мерлин сдвинул брови и прижал ладонь к стене.

– Я… ой, – пораженно вздрогнув, Мерлин отшатнулся назад, когда рядом вдруг послышались голоса. Дверь распахнулась, и из комнаты выглянула растрепанная Нимуэ. Ее бархатный корсаж был помят, шнуровка распущена, волосы растрепались, щеки горели румянцем, а глаза блестели… и Мерлин догадался, чем они с Игрейн, наверное, только что занимались.

Он тут же залился краской, представив- _вспомнив_ , как Игрейн растянулась на кровати, обнимая Нимуэ и ласково перебирая ее волосы.

Артур издал какой-то совершенно неописуемый звук. Мерлин схватил его за рукав.

– Я не должен был этого видеть, – пробормотал принц, – это все равно, что завалиться к отцу в спальню в неподобающий момент…

– Ради бога, заткнись, – выдохнул Мерлин. Он представил Утера в спальне и передернулся. Этого только не хватало!

– Позовите Гаюса! – крикнула Нимуэ, схватив первого попавшегося слугу: – У королевы начались схватки! Притащи сюда лекаря и отправь сообщение королю… где таскаются эти бесполезные фрейлины, когда они нужны?!

«Я сейчас же их найду, миледи», – но Нимуэ снова велела ему идти за лекарем, после чего, бормоча ругательства, вернулась в комнату. Мерлин посмотрел на Артура, затем зашел внутрь следом за Нимуэ.

Игрейн, выглядя чрезвычайно упрямой, сидела в кровати, прислонившись к спинке.

– От имени всех богов, которым я покланяюсь… – язвительно сказала Нимуэ, – заявляю, что ты идиотка.

– Ходьба облегчает боль, – возразила Игрейн и властно протянула руку, – лучше помоги мне. Это были ужасно долгие девять месяцев, и я давно готова встретиться со своим сыном.

Нимуэ нахмурилась, но послушно обняла Игрейн за талию.

– Ты меня с ума сведешь, – буркнула колдунья, когда Игрейн встала на ноги и практически повисла на ней. – Может, это королевская кровь вымывает из мозгов все здравомыслие?

– Талиезин знает? – перебила ее Игрейн, чуть скривившись от боли, затем, чуть переведя дыхание, выдохнула: – Он же придет?..

Нимуэ вздохнула в ответ:

– Конечно, он же понял, что мы сделали. Ты думаешь, друиды ушли бы далеко, зная, что тебе вот-вот рожать? Как же!.. Нам еще повезло, что они не обосновались в твоих покоях в ожидании родов.

– Нет уж, спасибо, – Игрейн коротко усмехнулась, – ладно, ладно… только убедись, чтобы Гаюс его не отослал.

– Успокойся, твой брат никому не позволит себя отсылать. Ты можешь  расслабиться?

– Сейчас? – Игрейн улыбнулась, прижав руку к животу. – Ох, он уже готов родиться, совсем готов. Ты чувствуешь его, Нимуэ?

– С момента его зачатия, – тихо ответила та и, протянув руку, положила ладонь поверх округлого живота. – Терпение, еще чуть-чуть. Мы долго ждали, можем подождать безо всякого вреда еще пару часов. – Помедлив, Нимуэ развернула Игрейн и повела обратно к кровати. – Да, ходьба помогает, знаю, я сама повитуха, если помнишь. Но ты должна беречь силы. Роды будут тяжелыми.

– Знаю, – ответила Игрейн непокорно и явно готовясь спорить до последнего, но тут дверь внезапно распахнулась и в комнату вошел Гаюс.

Мерлин обалдело уставился на него.

– Почему-то я, – ошеломленно произнес Артур, – никогда не представлял его молодым.

Мерлин согласно кивнул. Прическа у Гаюса оказалась обычная, но только волосы сейчас были не седые, а темно-каштановые, и морщин на лице еще не было. Мерлин подумал, что, наверное, Гаюс сейчас не намного старше его самого. Между тем Гаюс неодобрительно посмотрел на Игрейн и Нимуэ.

– Ложитесь, моя госпожа, – произнес он, бросив на Нимуэ странный взгляд.

– Спасибо, не хочу, – Игрейн устроилась в кровати, позволив Нимуэ подоткнуть ей под спину подушки, и смело встретила хмурый взгляд лекаря, – И мы хотим использовать стул для рожениц.

Гаюс поджал губы.

– Меня не волнует, какие новшества ты изучал в Риме, – уже мягче сказала Игрейн, – но здесь не Империя.

Гаюс нахмурился, отошел к столу и отодвинул тарелки, расчищая место для сумки.

– Вам нужно что-нибудь болеутоляющее, Ваше Величество?

– Я об этом позабочусь, – решительно сказала Нимуэ. – Зелье сделает ее сонной к началу родов. Мы не можем себе этого позволить.

– Я знаю, чем это грозит, – прервал ее Гаюс и повернулся к Игрейн: – С вашего позволения я бы хотел осмотреть вас.

– Конечно.

Мерлин застыл, в ужасе глядя, как Гаюс шел через всю комнату к Игрейн, а та откинулась на подушки и стала подтягивать вверх юбки.

И тут Артур забормотал: «Нет, нет, только не это…», и Мерлин выдохнул:

– Ради бога, пошли отсюда. ****

*****

Оказавшись снова за дверью, Мерлин задвинул подальше воспоминания о произошедшем, интуитивно смягчая свои мысли перед Артуром.

– Ну, спасибо! – с чувством произнес Артур. – Вот уж чего мне знать не стоило.

– Нам обоим не стоило. – Мерлин никогда не присутствовал при родах. И был убежден, что и впредь не хочет присутствовать. – Итак… это твое рождение.

– Очевидно, – Артур бросил взгляд на дверь. – Мой отец никогда не рассказывал об этом. О том, что Нимуэ была здесь.

– Гаюс тоже не рассказывал, – признался Мерлин, и в этот момент по коридору суетливо и, по мнению Мерлина, совершено бестолково забегала взволнованная челядь. – А что ты вообще знаешь об этом?

– Это не та тема, которую в Камелоте принято обсуждать, – ответил Артур мрачно, – Талиезин. Он друид, да?.. Глава друидов или что-то вроде того?

Мерлин осторожно кивнул.

– Мой отец объявил вознаграждение за его голову. Колдовство, государственная измена… список длинный, становится скучно уже после нескольких страниц… Но здесь он в почете. – Артур стал рассеянно обгрызать ноготь большого пальца, выглядя обеспокоенным. – Отец сказал, что колдовство убило мою мать. Но никогда не объяснял, почему и как.

– И Гаюс никогда… – Мерлин посмотрел на него смущенно, – не знаю, он никогда не говорил о таких вещах.

– Интересно, – тихо произнес Артур, но тут женский крик эхом отозвался в коридоре. – Мама… – произнес Артур встревоженно, а затем озадаченно спросил: – Ты слышишь…?

Мерлин увидел приближавшуюся к ним группу людей. Память Нимуэ мгновенно опознала их, хотя одеты они были не в свои обычные одежды, а в официальные мантии друидов.

– Артур, – позвал он, и принц обернулся.

Мужчина, шедший впереди, был молод, но исходившая от него магия чувствовалась сразу. Даже Нимуэ на пике своей силы не сравнилась бы с ней, и разница между ними, как между факелом и жарким костром.

– Талиезин, – узнал Артур, не колеблясь. Группа остановилась у двери, откуда через секунду оттуда выглянула напряженная Нимуэ. При виде пришедших ее лицо озарилось радостью, и она поклонилась, пропуская их внутрь. Глядя на вереницу друидов, Артур вдруг уставился на того, кто шел последним и одетого, как все, но когда скромная изящная мантия распахнулась на ходу, Артур успел заметить под ней меч на перевязи. – Это… это сэр Тристан, мамин брат.

Мерлин вспомнил угрюмого рыцаря, жившего за пределами Камелота, и снова посмотрел на светловолосого мужчину.

– Он был друидом?

– Откуда я знаю? – раздраженно буркнул Артур. – Он одет как друид! И что за… это… это… Мерлин! Ну скажи, что ты тоже слышишь это!

– Гул? – то, что Мерлин ощущал, совсем не было похоже на звук.

– Да! Как... – Артур попытался подобрать слово, но вдруг посмотрел на Мерлина. – Подожди, это не звук? А что тогда?

– Это волшебство, – ответил Мерлин. – Ты раньше его не ощущал, даже когда я колдовал прямо у тебя перед носом. – Мерлин чувствовал магию всем телом, эту легкую вибрацию, исходившую прямо от земли, сквозь ступни пронзавшую его тело и обволакивавшую теплом –  как солнечный свет, как радость и надежда, как источник всего… – Это… – он сдвинул брови и посмотрел на дверь, отслеживая источник волшебства. – Ой… Артур, да это же ты!

– Я не… я никогда…

– Да, но… – Мерлин не удержался и вернулся в комнату, чтобы самому убедиться. Там Талиезин и Нимуэ с двух сторон поддерживали Игрейн, которая садилась в кресло («Кресло для рожениц!» – ужаснулся Артур) – и помогали ей устроиться в нем. Талиезин наклонился и поцеловал ее в лоб с такой нежностью, что у Мерлина перехватило дыхание.

– Он готов родиться, – сказала Игрейн и откинулась на спинку кресла. Ее лицо озарилось восторженным экстазом. Нимуэ ладонью вытерла испарину с ее лба, другой рукой обняла за плечи. – Я смогу это сделать.

– Ты сможешь, – сказала Нимуэ, поцеловала ее в висок и погладила по светлым волосам. – Я с тобой. Ты готова? Эти роды необычные. Он был зачат волшебством, и волшебство должно сопровождать его рождение.

– Знаю, – Игрейн закрыла глаза, – я готова.

– Мне это не нравится, – произнес Гаюс еле слышно и посмотрел на стоявшего рядом Тристана, – эти роды…

– Успокойся, – ответил тот. Все остальные замолчали, закрыли глаза, сосредоточив все свое внимание на теплой дрожи, вызываемой магией. – Пусть естество берет свое.

– Нет ничего естественного в этом ребенке! – прошипел Гаюс. Игрейн вскинула голову, взглянула на него, и в ее глазах полыхнуло золото. – Вы интересовались моим мнением давным-давно, – сказал Гаюс, – и с тех пор оно не изменилось, Ваше Высочество.

– Ты будешь высказывать свое мнение, только когда к тебе обратятся, – тихо произнесла Игрейн, – и никогда впредь не заговоришь о моем сыне в подобных выражениях.

Гаюс недовольно поджал губы. Воспоминания так неуловимы и сумбурны, за ними трудно уследить, но Мерлин понял, что Артур пытается уловить связь – магия, естество… и вот:

– Король желал иметь сына, – сказала Игрейн уже мягче. – Мы сделали это по  его желанию. Ты не можешь идти против его воли.

– Он не понимал, на что соглашается. – Гаюс перевел взгляд на Нимуэ. – Вы попрали наши законы, моя госпожа, бездумней, чем ребенок, играющий с мамиными ножницами.

– Эта ночь была предсказана задолго до этого дня, – ответила Нимуэ резко, – рождение именно ее ребенка, а не какого-то другого, которого король может зачать от любой женщины. И не говори о том, чего не понимаешь.

– Моя госпожа…

– Он не может закрепить право на корону без сына от ее чрева. И он понимает это так же хорошо, как и ты. Если не хочешь помогать, уходи и не оскверняй эти роды.

– Я нахожусь здесь от лица короля…

– Который даже не соизволил явиться на рождение своего собственного сына! – вскинулась Нимуэ, не сдержавшись. Ее сияющие золотом глаза излучали гнев. – Это делается не для него. Это никогда _для него_ не предназначалось.

Артур вдруг резко выдохнул.

– Выкидыши, – произнес он пораженно. Мерлин оглянулся на него, разрываясь между родами и потрясением Артура. – Говорят, что ей было трудно зачать. Отцу предлагали развестись и взять другую жену, неважно какого титула и положения… может, даже наложницу… и вдруг мама понесла. Это назвали чудом.

– Вот так. – Нимуэ взяла Игрейн за руки, поддерживая. Та снова откинула голову, ее лицо покраснело, перекосилось от боли, и Нимуэ прошептала ей: – Уже почти все.

Мерлин закрыл глаза, роясь в воспоминаниях Нимуэ: вот Утер, вот Игрейн, вот…

– Она не могла иметь детей. Последний выкидыш оставил ее бесплодной.

– Выкидыш, – прошептал Артур, глядя на мать. – Славное объяснение для потери ребенка, когда муж заваливается пьяный, а ты пытаешься его остановить…

– Артур, – Мерлин попытался перехватить воспоминание, но тот сопротивлялся, удерживая видения отвратительной кровавой темноты… и бесполезные извинения после… и долгой лихорадки, когда Игрейн поняла, что больше не сможет иметь детей. – Артур, не надо.

– Я вижу головку малыша, – сказал Гаюс, и внимание Мерлина вновь обратилось к родам. Гул усилился, даже пол под ногами, кажется, дрожал. – Еще раз потужьтесь, Ваше Высочество…

– Давай, еще разок, – попросила Нимуэ, прикасаясь лбом к голове Игрейн и тяжело дыша, пытаясь облегчить ее боль. – Он почти родился, любовь моя.

Тело Игрейн перекрутило почти в конвульсиях, и через мгновенье показалось, что весь мир замер, время остановилось в ожидании. Тонкий плач разорвал тишину, и боже, Мерлин едва смог сохранять ясный разум в этом потоке бьющей фонтаном магии – свет, и жар, и радость… наверное, сейчас весь мир ощущал это. Игрейн издала потрясенный крик, который отозвался тысячекратным эхом везде… везде… великая сила пронзила всю комнату… замок и людей, которым была оказана честь присутствовать сегодня здесь, чтобы стать свидетелем рождения нового мира. Рождения нового короля.

– У вас сын, – негромко произнес Гаюс. У него дрожали руки, когда он заворачивал крошечное тельце в пеленку. Нимуэ забрала у него младенца, нежно покачала ребенка и передала его в руки обессиленной матери.

Игрейн посмотрела на него и улыбнулась, все еще не веря.

– Это сработало, – прошептала она, и Нимуэ, уронив руку на кресло, засмеялась с головокружительным облегчением, с огромным, почти невыносимым счастьем … – Нимуэ…

– Как ты его назовешь?

Игрейн провела пальцем по его щечке:

– Артур.

Артур издал задушенный вздох, не сводя глаз со своей матери:

– Я вспомнил. То, что случилось с ней. Я все вспомнил.

 

*****

Магическая сила, пронизывающая замок, усилилась, дойдя до границ возможного, и, будто ответом на слова Артура, в комнате все замерло, а затем она исчезла, оставив вместо себя стремительно проносившиеся картины прошлых и будущих событий, почти неуловимые взгляду, но все-таки различимые. Гаюс с Нимуэ на Острове; «Король просит от имени королевы»; призыв ко всем волшебникам и друидам, владеющим нужными знаниями; их подчинение Нимуэ, уверенной в том, что она может восстановить повреждения, нанесенные Утером, что она может вдохнуть новую жизнь в тело Игрейн и исполнить обещание о рождении нового короля.

Маги подчинились каждому ее требованию, подняв волшебство на такую высоту, что Альбион, а, возможно, и весь мир еще не знал прежде. Это усилие истощило их, некоторые умерли, отдав все силы на изменение самой ткани времени и судьбы, пытаясь получить единственно желанное – этого ребенка. Дать ей сына, чуть не отобранного у неё Утером.

– Вот как это все началось, – выдохнул Мерлин и потом… – Нет… что?..

Внезапно комната вновь проявилась. Нимуэ стола на коленях у кровати перед бледной, ослабевшей Игрейн.

– Давай, любовь моя, – просила Нимуэ, поднося дрожащими руками чашу к губам Игрейн, – выпей, тебе станет легче.

– Не станет, – сказала Игрейн, улыбаясь потрескавшимися губами (Мерлин вспомнил, как Артур так же лежал в кровати, горя в лихорадке после укуса искомого Зверя). – Ты… мы обе знаем…

– Нет! Я не согласна! Выпей… выпей это, и все заживет.

– Не заживет, – Игрейн покорно отпила из чаши и обессиленно упала на подушки, ее лицо посерело. – Как он?

– Прекрасно, – горько ответила Нимуэ, – как и было предсказано. Твой сын...

– Наш сын, – перебила ее Игрейн, протянула руку и схватилась за Нимуэ, в отчаянии сжимая пальцы. – Не  надо, Нимуэ.

– Как я смогу смотреть на него и не…

– Сможешь. Ты должна. Отец… – Игрейн со свистом втянула в себя воздух и закрыла глаза, – Утер не будет его любить, после моей смерти. Обещай мне…

– Я не могу! – отбросив чашку в сторону, Нимуэ впилась в нее взглядом. – Как ты можешь… как ты можешь просить меня об этом, как, по-твоему, я это выдержу?..

– Принеси его мне.

Нимуэ дернулась:

– Игрейн…

– Дай мне моего сына. Сейчас же.

Глаза Нимуэ заледенели на мгновенье, затем она нехотя поднялась. В это время в комнату вошла смущенная женщина, державшая стопку чистых пеленок.

– Моя кормилица, – с нежностью сказал Артур. – Она никогда мне не рассказывала…

– Принеси его сюда, – властно сказала Игрейн кормилице.

Та опасливо обошла Нимуэ по широкому кругу. Бледная растрепанная волшебница, в смятом платье, с лицом, перекошенном отчаяньем, меньше всего походила на известную всем элегантную придворную даму.

Игрейн осторожно приняла младенца, уложила его рядом с собой, кивком отпустив кормилицу. Когда дверь за служанкой закрылась, Игрейн посмотрела на малыша, и боль будто отступила от нее ненадолго, вытесненная любовью огромной и такой сильной, что у Мерлина сдавило горло.

– Она любила меня, – произнес Артур. В его голосе было одновременно и удивление, и радость, и злость… и еще много других смешанных эмоций. – Я и не знал…

– Конечно, она тебя любила, – Мерлин подошел к кровати посмотреть, как Игрейн разворачивала пеленки. Волшебник расплылся в улыбке при первом же взгляде на малыша – маленького, пухленького и очень-очень хорошенького.

– Артур, – выдохнул он, – это ты.

Артур подавил нервный смешок и подошел ближе. Мерлин почувствовал спиной тепло его тела. Они стояли и смотрели на Игрейн, удивленно изучающую детское личико.

– Думаю, он похож на меня, – сказала она с нежностью и посмотрела на Нимуэ, – как считаешь?

– Да, – Нимуэ неохотно посмотрела на ребенка, но с места не сдвинулась, – похож.

– Он прекрасен, – сказала Игрейн ласково, – он мой. И твой. Ты подарила мне его, так посмотри же, Нимуэ!

– Игрейн…

– Посмотри на него! – Игрейн взяла Нимуэ за руку и положила ее ладонь на маленький трогательный животик. – Мой сын. Я бы отдала больше, чем жизнь…

– Не хочу…

– … за него. Это то, что я создала, что мы создали, что мы сотворили. Почувствуй его, любимая. Нет ничего-ничего на свете, что я бы не отдала за него… ничего, что я бы не сделала для него.

– Ия виновата в этом, – прошептала Нимуэ, заливаясь слезами.

– Нет. Я сама этого хотела и сделала бы это снова. Сделала бы это тысячи раз, ничто другое не имеет значения, когда… когда он – моя награда! – Опустив глаза на ребенка, Игрейн пощекотала его за подбородок и нежно произнесла: – Артур.

Нимуэ вынужденно терпела, когда Артур принялся вертеться под ее рукой, разевая рот в широкой беззубой улыбке.

– Взгляни же на него, – выдохнула Игрейн, – он был предсказан с начала времен. Именно он. Он станет великим. Он будет сильным и изменит мир. И даже если он не станет никем таким, я все равно хотела бы его. Потому что он мой сын, я люблю его.

У Нимуэ задрожали губы. Она мягко погладила ребенка по щеке.

– Он – это ты, – прошептала она как заклинание.

– Обещай мне, что защитишь его.

– Игрейн…

– Если… если все сложится неудачно, он должен быть под защитой.

– Его защитит отец, – сказала Нимуэ, помедлив, и нахмурилась.

– Нет, не защитит.

Нимуэ резко вскинула голову

– Ты видела и это?

– Я никогда не была хорошей ясновидящей, – прошептала Игрейн. Мерлин заметил вспышки золота, наполнившие радужку синих глаз, – но я видела совершенно ясно – как только мой сын родится, он не будет в безопасности без посторонней помощи. Когда я умру, – она погладила мягкую щечку и сказала, помедлив в сомнении, – будущее пойдет только одним путем.

Нимуэ потянулась и коснулась пальцами виска Игрейн,

– Покажи мне.

Мерлин затаил дыхание, когда глаза Игрейн закрылись и – … _объятые огнем деревья, во всем Камелоте, по всему Альбиону; вопли осужденных, чью плоть пронзало холодное желез, разрывая волшебную связь с землей и их магией; сотни заморенных голодом узников в подземельях, чьи тела предавали огню вместе с еще живыми, еще кричащими… головы, падавшие под топором палача; деревни, стертые с лица земли, о которых некому даже вспоминать_ …

– Боги! – Нимуэ отдернула руку, ее глаза расширились от ужаса. – Мне надо всех предупредить, я должна…

– Ты не можешь, – Игрейн устало посмотрела на нее. – Мы не можем это остановить.

– Это ради него? Ты приговорила их… как ты можешь…

– Да! – с внезапно силой Игрейн выпрямилась. – Ради него, ради сына Хунис и ради тысяч, еще не рожденных, ради мира, в котором они будут жить. Это так, Нимуэ. Я не знаю, почему… но все другие пути ведут во тьму. Я видела, как свет умирает в тех мирах, умирает безвозвратно. Я видела… я искала и искала… проходила тысячи дорог каждую ночь – все ведут к гибели. Все! Я не думаю – я знаю. Все миры погружаются во тьму и гибнут. Все до единого гибнут. Но среди них есть один… в котором свет возрождается.

Игрейн приподнялась, опершись на одну руку.

– Я видела, Нимуэ. И я не великая предсказательница, но уж если вижу, то это всегда сбывается. Когда я была девочкой, я видела, что однажды стану королевой. Видела человека, за которого выйду замуж, и женщину, которую полюблю, и своего сына… который изменит мир. Нимуэ… я видела прежде… – ее голос ослаб, – и вижу сейчас. Это сбудется.

– Нет, – глухо забормотал Артур, уставившись на Игрейн, – нет, нет, не правда.

– И когда это начнется? – прошептала Нимуэ.

– Через день… может, через два. – Игрейн уставилась вдаль, синеву ее глаз вдруг залило жидким золотом, а голос изменился. – Горе короля – это горе виноватого, он не будет знать покоя, пока не избавится от всего, что напоминает о его вине. Только друидов пощадит, но они будут изгнаны. До тех пор, пока новый король не придет в этот мир. – Губы Игрейн свело в ужасной гримасе. – Моя цена – это моя жизнь. И я уплачу ее с радостью.

– А моя цена? Я тоже умру?

Лицо Игрейн свело судорогой, а затем оно снова стало обычным – ясновидящая уступила место простой женщине.

– Нет, – прошептала она, ее глаза наполнились слезами, – нет, ты увидишь, как умирают другие. Это – твоя цена. Мне жаль, мне так жаль…

 Нимуэ судорожно всхлипнула, и Игрейн обняла ее. Их общее горе заполнило комнату.

Через некоторое время Нимуэ кивнула, обхватила лицо Игрейн ладонями и посмотрела ласково:

– Я люблю тебя, – тихо произнесла она, вытирая слезы с глаз Игрейн большими пальцами, – любимая…

– Прости…

– Ничего… – Нимуэ ответила дрожащей улыбкой. – Я бы повторила все это снова…

– Прекрати, – прошептала Игрейн.

– Я бы повторила это тысячу раз, – уверенно сказала Нимуэ. – Твой сын станет великим. Он будет сильным и изменит мир. И даже если не станет, я все равно бы пыталась. Потому что он – твой сын, а я люблю тебя.

Нимуэ села рядом и утерла слезы с ее глаз, взглянула на ребенка, потом снова на Игрейн:

– Покажи мне, какой путь ему предначертан. Я сделаю все, чтобы он с него не свернул.

Игрейн распахнула глаза.

– Ни у кого из живущих волшебников нет силы, чтобы скрепить будущее. Сотня… даже тысяча…

 

 

– Нет, – тихо произнесла Нимуэ, сложив перед собой ладони чашей. Мерлин увидел, как воздух над ними загустел и наполнился багровым сиянием, окаймленным зловещей темнотой. Это ничем не напоминало яркий свет волшебства, который окружал ее до этого, ничего похожего на магию друидов. Мерлина передернуло от неприятного чувства. Даже в чужом воспоминании он ощутил этот голод, стремление, поиск чего-нибудь, что можно поглотить. Нимуэ криво усмехнулась: – Никто из _живущих_ не сможет.

Игрейн на мгновенье устремила взгляд на призрачный шар, затем посмотрела на Нимуэ.

– Когда?

– Когда придет время. Когда все начнется.

Все вокруг стало меркнуть, и комната растворилась в темноте.

– Артур… – начал было потрясенный всем увиденным Мерлин, но слова застряли в горле.

А затем все исчезло.

 

 

 Мерлин очнулся, лежа на холодном каменном полу, с раскалывающейся от боли головой и смутным ощущением чего-то неправильного. Он открыл глаза и несколько мгновений смотрел на скользящие по потолку неясные тени, потом со стоном перекатился на бок и позвал:

– Артур?

Ему никто не ответил, и сердце тревожно екнуло, но тут рядом послышался легкий шорох и чья-то ладонь обхватила его запястье.

– Я в порядке, – с трудом произнес Артур, пытаясь справиться с собственной головной болью и с нахлынувшими на него эмоциями: смущением и недоверием, бурливших в водовороте невысказанных слов.

Мерлин прошептал заклинание света и, когда темнота отступила, увидел усталого и взъерошенного Артура.

Усталого и потрясенного.

– Какого черта?! – принц сел и оглянулся вокруг. – Что все это значит?

– Ну… – Мерлин приподнялся, поморщившись, и сел рядом с Артуром, который все еще держал его за руку, – я не знаю точно.

– Все закончилось?

Мерлин был бы рад сказать, что да, все закончилось, но чужая память подсказывала ему, что продолжение следует: Игрейн умрет, а Утер, уничтожив большую часть Корнуолла, продолжит истреблять волшебников по всему Камелоту и чертовски в этом преуспеет.

– Вряд ли, – ответил он неохотно и огляделся. – В любом случае, завершится эта история не здесь.

– Уф… – Артур пригладил волосы рукой. – Понятно. – Он покачал головой и, кинув взгляд на Мерлина, сказал: – Моя мама была ясновидящей.

– Да, – задумчиво сказал Мерлин, – и знала, как зовут мою маму.

Они переглянулись в полном недоумении.

– Нам надо найти… – начал Артур.

– …королевскую спальню, – продолжил Мерлин. У него появилось предчувствие, что куда бы они сейчас ни направились, все равно придут в  нужное место. – К твоей маме.

– Хм. – Артур отвел глаза.

– Нам не обязательно туда идти, – сказал Мерлин, с трудом подбирая слова. – В смысле, думаю, что смогу освободить нас от заклятия… знаю, что смогу. Это просто чужие воспоминания. Мы можем уйти. Ты не обязан… – и продолжил мысленно: « _…смотреть, как умирает твоя мама, а отец впадает в безумие. К такому нельзя принуждать»…_ – Мы можем уехать отсюда прямо сейчас.

Артур промолчал, и Мерлин с трудом удержался от странно _привычного_ порыва прочитать его мысли. Желание постоянно ощущать присутствие Артура, знать, что он думает и чувствует, было неодолимо и мучительно. Магия Мерлина восставала против этой вынужденной разобщенности их душ и стремилась любыми путями восстановить единство. И сам Мерлин тоже желал этого больше всего на свете.

Артур глянул на него, изогнув бровь.

– Что?

– Прекрати, – сказал Артур смущенно, – то, что ты пытаешься делать… прекрати.

– Я пытаюсь не лезть тебе в голову, – неуклюже оправдался Мерлин, сдерживаясь из последних сил и испытывая почти физическую боль, как будто у него отняли что-то жизненно важное, обрекая его на мучение.

– Я перестал тебя ощущать. Мне это не нравится, – пробормотал Артур, облизнул пересохшие губы и уставился в пол.

Мерлин только и ждал этих слов – еще немного, и он сошел бы с ума. Он выдохнул и отпустил себя навстречу потоку мыслей Артура, чувствуя, как заполняется пустота в его душе. Артур пожал ему руку, а он в ответ ткнулся лбом в его плечо, испытав огромное облегчение и – как эхо – облегчение Артура.

– Однако, – чуть погодя произнес Артур, – это может стать проблемой. – По голосу принца не было похоже, что его это действительно беспокоило. Мерлин хмыкнул и улыбнулся в его запыленную рубашку. – Думаешь, это смешно?

– Ну, есть немного… – ответил Мерлин, выдержав паузу. Он прижался теснее и вздохнул: с Артуром ему было уютно даже на холодном каменном полу давно заброшенного замка, он нуждался в нем, как в воздухе. Теперь Мерлин понимал Нимуэ, которая была готова жертвовать жизнью и смертью ради Игрейн – ведь та давала ей то же, что давал Мерлину Артур. Для Нимуэ Игрейн была светом и нежностью, теплотой родного дома, куда можно вернуться после долгого странствия, чтобы обрести покой и остаться навсегда.

– Да, – выдохнул Артур ему в волосы, – именно так.

Через несколько минут Мерлин неохотно отстранился.

– Нам надо… – начал он, и Артур, не дослушав, кивнул, поднялся на ноги и за руку подтащил его вверх, а потом медленно и сосредоточенно переплел их пальцы, будто завершив пазл, в котором все кусочки легли, наконец, на свои места.

Затем они направились в королевские покои, не обращая внимания на суматошно носившихся по коридорам призрачных слуг. Дойдя, они открыли дверь и увидели в комнате Утера, беспомощно ходившего вокруг королевской кровати. Священник, стоявший у изголовья, выпрямился и, переведя взгляд с неподвижного тела королевы на Утера, печально произнес:

– Она отошла, сир.

Мерлин посмотрел на бледную Нимуэ, которая не отводила невидящего взгляда от лежащего в кровати тела Игрейн. Он почувствовал, как исходившее от нее яркое магическое сияние постепенно угасало, утекая в темноту рваными извивающимися ручейками – Нимуэ изо всех сил пыталась укрепить установленную когда-то между ней и Игрейн магическую связь, стремилась если не укрепить ее, то хотя бы удержать, не дать порваться. Но все ее старания были напрасны – мягко, словно извиняясь и прощаясь, волшебные нити порвались.

Что-то будто порвалось и в самой Нимуэ. Свет в ее душе угас, будто задутая свеча, оставив после себя лишь горе и мрак.

Мерлин вспомнил, как чуть раньше Нимуэ создала шар из темного света, и ее улыбку, с которой она смотрела на эту багряную сферу.

 _Ни один живущий волшебник не сможет._

Непонятно как, но она уже тогда знала, что случится, когда их связь с Игрейн исчезнет. Какой она станет. Как отвергнет здравый смысл. И задумает то, что не мог свершить ни один из живущих _тогда_.

– Верни ее, – сказал Утер грозно, еле скрывая неприязнь, – ты… ты… ты дала ей этого ребенка. Ты можешь ее вернуть.

– Теперь не получится, – произнесла Нимуэ ровно. Ее мысли были заняты другим – она создавала заклинание, не похожее ни на одно из тех, которые Мерлин знал, заклинание, в котором в единое целое сплеталось несовместимое. Мысли Нимуэ были полностью сосредоточены на пророчестве Игрейн. – Для дара жизни нужен дар смерти. Ты знал, что так будет.

– Тогда забери ребенка, – в отчаянии закричал Утер, и Артур обмер. Какое-то мгновение Мерлин отчаянно наделся, что король не произнесет… не сможет, но Утер закричал: – Используй эту незаконнорожденную тварь, чтобы вернуть мне Игрейн…

Нимуэ бросила на него равнодушный взгляд:

– Нет.

Утер обнажил свой меч – Мерлин поразился, как неловко это у него вышло, – и приставил острие к беззащитному женскому горлу.

– Сделай это, – прорычал король в бешенстве. – Верни мне мою жену!

– Нет.

С яростным рыком Утер развернулся и злобно уставился в угол, где испуганная насмерть кормилица качала колыбель. Мерлин почувствовал, как Артур сжал кулаки, когда Утер коршуном пронесся по комнате и навис над ребенком. Во взгляде короля уже не отражалось ни любви, ни горя, ни вообще чего-либо осмысленного. Мерлин был готов броситься вперед, чтобы загородить малыша собою.

– Я убью его, а потом и тебя! – прохрипел Утер. – Всех вас уничтожу, за то, что вы со мной сделали!

Нимуэ улыбнулась, неторопливо поднялась из кресла и пересекла комнату.

– Ты будешь любить его, – выдохнула она страшное обещание и положила ладонь Утеру на плечо. Заклинание любви замерцало под ее пальцами, слетело сияющей паутинкой и обвилось вокруг короля. – Будешь любить его больше жизни, сильнее, чем свое королевство, чем собственную душу. Каждый день и час ты будешь видеть в его чертах свою жену, вспоминать ее и чувствовать то же, что и сейчас, и твое горе никогда не развеется, не успокоится и не утихнет. Это – твоя цена. За сына, которого я дала ей и которого ты у нее отнял. Ты будешь любить его, но он станет для тебя мучительной раной, которая не заживет до самого последнего твоего вдоха.

Нимуэ отступила и снова обратила взгляд на неподвижное тело на кровати, а потрясенный Утер пошатнулся… и вдруг зарыдал, раздираемым ужасным горем и безнадежностью.

– Я сдержу обещание, Игрейн. – прошептала Нимуэ. – Твой сын будет защищен. Даже от меня.

Комната погрузилась во мрак, но Мерлин не замечал ничего вокруг, укачивая в своих руках Артура, который дрожал и не мог остановиться. Мерлин прижимал его к себе изо всех сил, но никак не мог облегчить это горе. Ни один ребенок не должен видеть такое. Знать, что собственный отец его так ненавидел.

 

*****

Потом, идя по замку, не выбирая дороги и нигде не останавливаясь, Артур и Мерлин стали свидетелями того, чем закончилась эта история.

Солдаты тащили в темницы всех подряд, не разбирая, кто колдун, а кто нет. Крепостные, согнанные с полей, рубили деревья вокруг замка. Утер наблюдал через окно, как во дворе складывают костры и взгляд короля был холоден и безжалостен. А из переполненных подземелий доносились отчаянные крики приговоренных, не умолкавшие ни на минуту.

В углу одной из камер сидела, съежившись, тихая и бледная Нимуэ и что-то чуть слышно напевала. Железные оковы разорвали связь с магией, но ее заклятию пока не требовалось волшебство. Пока еще нет. Она провела в темнице три дня, почти не двигаясь, едва дыша, и подняла голову только однажды – когда дверь камеры открылась и первого узника выволокли наружу.

«Что происходит? – отчаянно кричал кто-то. – Что он задумал?»

Но вот со двора донеслись вопли тех, кого первыми вытащили на казнь. Нимуэ вскинула глаза и улыбнулась, потом поднялась на ноги. Ее окутало слабое свечение, а когда казнили первого волшебника, его высвободившаяся магия наполнила подготовленное ею заклинание, и колдунья небрежно скинула оковы.

И с каждой новой казнью Нимуэ вплетала в свое заклинание магию обезумевших от ужаса и боли волшебников, брошенных в величайший костер, какой когда-либо видел Альбион. Волшебством умирающих колдунов она ткала полотно будущего, превращая мерцающие призрачные нити пророчества в нерушимые цепи. Создавая путь, который  не осилит никто – никто из живущих.

– Вот так все началось.

Мерлин, содрогаясь, смотрел, как она ткала заклинание из жизней сотен, тысяч людей – аккуратно, как ткачиха гобелен, плела защитную сеть, которой суждено оберегать Артура всю его жизнь. Заклинание, которое отправит молодую служанку из Камелота в дальние края, где она останется жить в деревне и родит там сына, как и обещало пророчество. Нимуэ превращала вероятность в действительность, в будущее, которого не избежит никто. Каждая смерть прибавляла заклинанию силы, и Мерлин чувствовал это – каждый раз, когда загорался костер, когда топор палача падал на шеи мужчин и женщин, которых погубил… _и погубит_ Утер, в дни между смертью Игрейн и появлением Мерлина в Камелоте.

Нимуэ взглянула мимо стражников прямо в глаза Артуру:

– Вот так все началось, – повторила она, и на мгновенье в ее лице проступили черты юной девушки, любившей и потерявшей свою любовь, покинутой и сломленной волшебницы, вынужденной стать свидетельницей безумия Утера и осуществлять предсказание Игрейн. – Вот кто ты есть, Артур Пендрагон. Вот чего ты стоил нам всем. Теперь ты знаешь. И это знание – твоя цена за рождение.

 

*****

А потом все закончилось, и они пришли в себя во дворе разрушенного замка. Мерлин огляделся, пытаясь разглядеть что-нибудь в темноте. Было прохладно, и он рассеянно накинул на себя плащ, удивляясь, что их до сих пор никто не ищет.

– Тинтагель был частью всего, – произнес вдруг Артур, глядя на замок широко распахнутыми невидящими глазами. – Он был последней частью ее плана. Мы должны были прийти сюда и все увидеть.

Мерлин нерешительно дотронулся до камня в стене, но ничего не почувствовал.

– Все закончилось, – сказал он, испытывая необъяснимую уверенность, – продолжения не будет. Это финальная часть заклинания, которая ждала своего часа с тех пор, как я пришел в Камелот.

Все произошедшее было слишком странно для понимания. То, что совершили Нимуэ и Игрейн, было немыслимо – они изменили будущее, создав единственно возможный вариант, который привел Мерлина в Камелот. В котором у Мерлина была сила, чтобы защитить Артура. Как Нимуэ могла быть такой уверенной, что у него все получился?!

– Она это сделала, – тихо произнес Артур, сжав губы. – Но то, к чему они стремились, еще не закончено. И не закончится, пока я жив.

– Нет, Артур, нет, – Мерлин развернул его к себе и посмотрел прямо в лицо, замкнутое и потемневшее. – Это их выбор. Не твой.

– Это не отменяет того, что сделали ради меня, – Артур отвел взгляд, но Мерлин притянул его к себе, пытаясь поделиться своей уверенностью. – Как я смогу жить, зная, что…

– Ты не принадлежишь им, – в отчаянии прошептал Мерлин. – Нет! Что бы они там ни задумали, они делали это не ради тебя, а ради себя самих. Ради своих идей и желаний. Это никогда не было ради _тебя_.

Артур потерянно кивнул. Слова Мерлина его явно не убедили, но он позволил ему отвести себя к выходу из замка. Через широкие сводчатые ворота они вышли к бухте. Эхо предсмертных криков все еще звучало в ушах, и от этого тишина, царящая вокруг, казалась чудовищной. Их шаги по каменной дороге гулко отдавались в темноте.

Они не стали задерживаться в бухте. Память Нимуэ подсказывала Мерлину дорогу, и неровную скалу они осилили, ни разу не споткнувшись. Лошади мягко заржали, приветствуя их. Артур отпустил его руку, и Мерлин ощутил почти физическую боль утраты.

– Боже, – сказал он и прижался лбом к теплому лошадиному боку. – Это так…

– Поехали, – с несчастным видом произнес Артур, взобравшись верхом. – Нам надо уехать, прежде чем… – он запнулся и нахмурился.

– Я не уверен, – сказал Мерлин, вскарабкиваясь верхом, – но думаю, они в порядке. Рыцари, я имею в виду, – он растерянно повел плечами.

– Я должен был встретиться с… – Артур замолк и закатил глаза. – Ладно, давай предположим, что все вело к тому, чтобы мы пришли сюда. И началось это еще в деревне. Мерлин, ты можешь...

– Найти их? Конечно, подожди… – Мерлин закрыл глаза и мысленно нашел во тьме светящиеся искорки душ рыцарей Артура. Он сосредоточился на них, а затем облегченно выдохнул: – Ха!

– Они проспали весь день, – опешив, произнес Артур, и его негодование невольно отступило перед невольным удивлением. – Напомни мне высмеять их за это.

– Сомневаюсь, – улыбаясь, вздохнул Мерлин, – что тебе понадобятся напоминания.

 

*****

Знание холодным ветром налетело на Мерлина еще до того, как они подъехали к деревне. Артур тут же остановился, ощутив его заминку.

– Артур, – сказал Мерлин упавшим голосом, но принц уже увидел сам и помчался вперед, и Мерлину оставалось только следовать за ним. Они уже знали, что найдут на месте деревни.

Прямо посреди заросшей травой дороги стояли пятеро изумленных рыцарей в полном облачении, растерянно топтавшихся рядом со своими лошадьми. Вокруг торчали обугленные останки деревни, сожженной одной из первых после рождения принца. Натянув поводья, Артур развернул лошадь по кругу, изучая заросшие сорняками поля и безлюдные выжженные земли, освещенные холодным лунным светом.

– Сир, – растерянно произнес Гавейн, – я не понимаю…

– С вами все в порядке? – перебил его Артур. Замолчав, Гавейн кивнул. – Хорошо, мы уезжаем.

Рыцари облегченно выдохнули. Без дальнейших разговоров они взобрались на лошадей и отправились в обратный путь. Лишь Мерлин продолжал высматривать что-то… хоть что-нибудь…

– Здесь ничего нет, – вполголоса произнес Артур. Он взял за поводья лошадь Мерлина и заставил ее идти за собой прочь из деревни.

– Но я не знал… – беспомощно оглянулся Мерлин.

– И не должен был, – возразил Артур хмуро. Он посмотрел вниз, и, проследив за его взглядом, Мерлин заметил их седельные сумки, висевшие на прежнем месте. Он знал, что если открыть их, вся поклажа окажется нетронутой.

– Я должен был! – Это было действительно плохо. Заколдованный замок, оживший как в сказке, чужие воспоминания, хранившиеся до поры в каменной ловушке, забытые тайны, раскрытые им магией – это понятно. Но деревня? Те люди, служанка, комната… – Все это было таким реальным, – сказал Мерлин и снова оглянулся. – Я их чувствовал!.. Как я смогу…

– Мерлин…

– Как я буду защищать тебя, если не могу даже отличить правду от иллюзии? – закричал в ответ Мерлин, не заботясь, что рыцари его услышат и донесут эти слова до ушей Утера. – Я не…

– Сможешь, – Артур отпустил поводья и, дотянувшись, пожал его руку. – Если мы пока не знаем, что делать, то научимся. Время у нас есть.

Мерлин подумал о Нимуэ и Талиезине, о мощи магии, которая текла в них с непринужденностью, приходящей только с многолетним опытом.

– Она была моей ровесницей, а уже могла повелевать жизнью или смертью, – сказал он расстроенно. – Он могла изменить судьбу королевства…

– И заодно сгубила себя. Мы не повторим их ошибок, – сказал Артур, глаза его потемнели, и Мерлин подумал, не воспоминания ли это Игрейн заставляют его видеть в этих глазах золотые отблески, как росчерки падающих звезд в синеве ночи. – У нас все впереди, у нас своя дорога. Мы будем лучше, чем они.

Мерлин сжал пальцы.

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– Я помню все, памятью своей матери, – ответил с горечью Артур. – Жизнь, которую она прожила, королеву, которой она была, человека, за которого вышла замуж, женщину, которую любила… сына, которого родила. И еще я помню ложь, на которую она пошла. Потому что, понимаешь… _был_ другой путь! Но тогда бы я не получил необходимой защиты. И не стал бы королем, которого видела мама.

Мерлин закрыл глаза и вспомнил протестующее бормотание Артура, когда Игрейн показывала Нимуэ нужный путь.

 _«Нет, нет, неправда»._

– А что она видела?

Это.

Утер, отправляющий людей на пылающие костры, как дрова. Нимуэ, в тесной темнице сплетающая будущее, в котором Артур благополучно переживет все опасности. Утер, привязанный к сыну болезненной любовью, больше похожей на ненависть. И служанка, отправившаяся в дальнюю деревню, подальше от Камелота, подальше от друидов, которые тоже ждали – но не только обещанного короля.

– Она знала, кем ты родишься. Друиды сказали ей, насколько ты важен для магического мира, о великой судьбе, которая была тебе уготована. Но она не дала этому свершиться. Она изменила и твою судьбу тоже, заставила Хунис укрыться там, где друиды не могли вас найти. Отняла у тебя то, кем ты мог бы стать – чтобы ты помог править миром _мне_ , – Артур потерянно посмотрел на него. – Вот и скажи теперь, что все это не ради меня. Все… все, что случилось – ради меня.

 

*****

Обратный путь занял слишком мало времени, хотя они специально замедляли темп, давая взбудораженным рыцарям время прийти в себя. Их воспоминания о деревне должны были успеть превратиться во что-нибудь обыденное, в чем не было бы волшебства и тайны. Заклинания сновидений незаметны, и Мерлин накладывал их на рыцарей каждую ночь, погружая в спокойные сны, которые преображали их воспоминания в безопасную историю: деревня разрушена и сожжена, а люди давно ушли оттуда. Тогда Утер не станет задавать вопросов. Тинтагель останется почерневшим памятником королевскому горю.

Мерлин не мог дать Артуру забытье, очистить и переписать его память, но мог дать ему другое и иногда… иногда он мог заставить забыть. Хоть ненадолго.

– Я хочу восстановить замок, – прошептал Мерлин однажды ночью, когда они лежали у костра. Он откинул голову на свернутую валиком попону и смотрел на звезды, нежно перебирая пальцами золотые волосы, пока Артур изучал поцелуями его шею. Артур замер, и невысказанный вопрос повис в воздухе. – Сам не знаю – зачем. В нем сейчас безопасно. Но я бы мог проверить его на всякий случай.

– М-м-м… – Артур поцеловал его шею у края ворота, а затем перешел к ключице.

– Так надо, – сказал Мерлин и выдохнул, когда Артур слегка прикусил кожу на его шее. – Не знаю почему, но мы должны его восстановить.

 _«Деревенская сентиментальность»._

Мерлин закатил глаза и шлепнул Артура по затылку, почувствовав его смешок на своей шее.

– Я восстановлю его, когда ты станешь королем. Ты в нем родился. Только из-за одного этого нельзя его забрасывать.

Артур поднял голову, и у Мерлина перехватило дыхание при взгляде в эти затуманенные синие глаза, на разрумянившееся лицо и нежные припухшие губы… Он потянулся за следующим поцелуем и задерживал дыхание, пока Артур первым не отстранился.

– Тогда бери, – сказал Артур, целуя его в уголок губ, – можешь делать с ним все, что угодно.

Не высказанное вслух, но совершенно прозрачное предложение – и Мерлин снова притянул его к себе.

 

*****

– Так значит, там ничего нет? – спросил Утер, переводя внимательный взгляд с Артура на рыцарей.

Мерлин стоял в сторонке, стараясь быть незаметным. Он был удивлен, что Артуру удавалось выглядеть таким невозмутимым и спокойно отвечать на все вопросы, при том что в его голове творился полный хаос.

– Ничего, – скучающе ответил Артур, – осталась только сожженная деревня. Не знаю, из-за чего там был спор, но, видимо, не только в пастбище дело, раз дело дошло до поджога.

Утер кивнул и спросил после паузы:

– Вы не заметили там чего-нибудь… странного?

– Нет, – Артур отвернулся, и Мерлин заметил в синих глазах золотистый отблеск, как отсвет глубоко запрятанного гнева. Перед глазами пронеслось видение, в котором Утер в ярости наклонился над колыбелью и его слова: «…тогда забери ребенка… используй это незаконнорожденное создание… я убью его…». – А было что-то, о чем мне следовало знать?

– Нет, – запнувшись, ответил Утер и отвел взгляд. – Конечно, нет. Просто любопытно.

– Ничего интересного там не было, – равнодушно сказал Артур. – Заброшенные поля, разрушенные дома и бесплодная земля, вряд ли пригодная для посевов. Хорошо, что люди ушли из тех мест.

– Да, – медленно произнес Утер, взглянув на сына, – конечно. Если это все, то можешь идти. Должно быть, ты устал с дороги.

– Я привык к такому, – ответил Артур с почтительным поклоном. – Ничего хорошего там не было, постараюсь поскорее выбросить все из головы. Сир.

Он повернулся и не увидел, как по лицу Утера пробежала тень вины, как король заерзал на троне и вскинул руку, будто хотел задержать сына.

А Мерлин увидел и еще заметил, как король бессильно уронил руку, упустив момент. Такое часто случалось и случится еще много раз – но Утеру так и не хватит сил любить одновременно и сына, и жену. Даже Нимуэ своим волшебством не смогла изменить это.

Если все, что Утер может дать сыну – это жизнь, состоявшую из «может быть» и «почти», и любовь, отмеряемую скупыми порциями, и отбираемую при малейшем проступке, – то он не заслуживает преданности.

Когда Мерлин вошел в комнату Артура, тот взглянул на него, и было видно, как сильно ранило его отцовское отношение.

– Я удивлен, что он задал так мало вопросов, – сказал Артур и поднял кубок только затем, чтобы снова его поставить. – Спрашивал через силу и расслабился, когда услышал, что люди оттуда ушли.

Артур выглядел одновременно и юным принцем, и расстроенным сыном, и разгневанным мужчиной. Мерлин прислонился к двери и, глядя на него, не мог понять, как у него получалось быть таким разным.

«Ему стыдно, – хотел сказать Мерлин, – он любит тебя, но ты стоил ему жизни жены. И он просто не знает, как любить вас обоих. Капля за каплей это разъедало его душу, и он неосознанно заставляет тебя испытывать ту же боль, которую испытывал сам».

– Мерлин?..

Мерлин спрятал свои мысли под улыбкой, прежде чем Артур успел прочитать их.

– Тебе нужно хорошенько помыться, – сказал он, морща нос. – Ты слишком долго был в седле, сир.

Артур замер, моргнул, и Мерлин послал ему мысленную картинку: волосы свисают сосульками, плащ перепачкан, сапоги безнадежно загублены. А уж грязная рубашка…

– И ты еще не велел подготовить ванну?

Ухмылка Мерлина стала шире:

– Зачем беспокоить других, если я сам могу это сделать?

Он не стал использовать заклинание, а просто отпустил свою магию на свободу и  _пожелал._ Перед пораженным Артуром из ниоткуда материализовалась большая ванна, а потом в нее прямо из воздуха хлынул поток горячей воды. Выглядело все очень эффектно и ужасно глупо, так что Мерлин почувствовал себя как в десять лет, когда он научился нарезать овощи прямо в воздухе, а мама фыркала ему: «хвастунишка».

– Хвастунишка, – насмешливо пробормотал Артур и с гримасой отвращения стянул с себя грязный плащ.

Мерлин оттолкнулся от двери и подошел к нему, чтобы помочь расстегнуть ремни на доспехах, в которых нетерпеливо дергавшийся Артур рисковал запутаться.

– Что, тут магия бессильна?

– Предпочитаю сам, – ответил Мерлин.

Он сложил кольчугу на стол, а Артур тем временем снял куртку и рубашку, стянул штаны вместе с сапогами и когда, наконец, залез в горячую воду, издал глубокий стон удовольствия. Мерлин замер на месте, вдруг охваченный страстным желанием, и, сам того не замечая, скрутил рубашку Артура в тугой жгут.

Он обернулся и увидел Артура, погрузившегося в воду по шею. Мерлин подтащил к ванне табурет и уселся на него, любуясь на расслабленного Артура, чувствуя, как его беспокойство тает от простых радостей тела: горячей воды, ароматных трав и расслабленных мышц. Мерлин чувствовал его удовольствие, будто свое собственное. Вздохнув про себя, он провел кончиками пальцев по воде и, глядя на рябь, слегка забылся в наслаждении Артура, поделенном на двоих.

«Я хочу сохранить это, – подумал Мерлин, – не дать этому исчезнуть!»

– Ну и в чем дело?

– М-м-м?.. – промычал Мерлин, сонно глядя на Артура.

– Тебя что, не касаются общепринятые требования чистоплотности? – язвительно произнес Артур, не открывая глаз. – Раздевайся. Без волшебства.

От внезапного возбуждения ослабели колени. Мерлин принялся стягивать куртку, но на полдороге замешкался, ощутив скользящий по его телу, будто ласкающий взгляд Артура. Он обернулся – Артур действительно внимательно наблюдал. Мерлин судорожно рванул тесемки рубашки…

– Тьфу ты!.. –  пробормотал он под нос, одним рывком стянул через голову куртку вместе с рубашкой и, не решаясь снова посмотреть на Артура из-за боязни не завершить начатое, избавился от штанов и ботинок. Всего два медленных, неуверенных шага – и он тут же ощутил, как руки Артура обхватили за бёдра и потянули его на себя. Вода выплёскивалась на пол, пока он устраивался поудобнее на широкой груди, между длинными сильными ногами.

Вряд ли во всем мире сейчас нашелся бы кто-то счастливее Мерлина – он ощущал себя центром вселенной Артура, сосредоточием его мыслей, светлых и ясных. За это чувство можно было отдать все. Какой бы цена ни была.

– Я тебя люблю, – сказал Мерлин просто и естественно, будто и не было особой нужды в словах.

Артур крепче обхватил Мерлина за талию, сжал пальцы на его бедре, и от страха, любви и покорности – всех трёх чувств, у Мерлина закружилась голова.

– Ты тоже это чувствуешь?

– Да.

Артур произнес это так тихо, что Мерлин не расслышал бы, если бы сам не ощущал брошенной между ними перчатки или вывешенного белого флага. Мерлин повернулся и оседлал его бёдра, глядя на Артура сверху вниз. Утер научил Артура, внушил сыну с колыбели, что любовь надо заслужить, завоевать право на нее, выпросить – неважно, какой малой и сомнительной будет награда.

– У нас с тобой все будет не так, – прошептал Мерлин. Он обхватил ладонями лицо Артура и поцеловал, и его потрясла страсть, с которой отдавался ему Артур – краем сознания Мерлин чувствовал безнадежную уверенность принца, что любовь к Мерлину тоже будет полной унижений, что он снова и снова будет надеяться и умолять о взаимности, но никогда не получит ее в ответ.

 

 

 _«Нет, нет, только не со мной! Со мной никогда так не будет!»_

Артур хотел бы ему поверить, но не мог. Мерлин потянулся к его разуму, и Артур открылся, позволил увидеть все, готовый отдать ему все...

«Какой же он отец», – со злостью подумал Мерлин, увидев шрамы, оставленные Утером в душе сына, и с каждой такой незаживающий раной гнев накатывал на Мерлина с новой силой. Утер и его отношение к Артуру… Игрейн и Нимуэ, создавшие будущее, в котором Артуру пришлось жить без отцовской заботы и любви. Будущее, в котором память о тысячах казненных, чья кровь пролилась ради возвышения Артура, будет преследовать его всю жизнь.

 _«Он не заслуживает тебя. Никто из них не заслуживает»._

– Я тебя люблю, – прошептал Мерлин, держа лицо Артура в своих ладонях. – Я выбрал бы тебя, даже если б имел выбор. Выбрал бы _тебя_. Вот и все.

Всё так просто, будто дышать, думать и жить. Мерлин намного сильнее любого, настолько сильный, что те, кто решал его судьбу, могли лишь мечтать о таком могуществе. Магия Нимуэ горела, как факел; магия Талиезина была ярким костром, но его магия – это неистово пылающее солнце.

 _«Ты не принадлежишь ему»._ __

Мерлин содрал с души Артура незаживающую коросту преданности отцу и саднящие воспоминания о том, как Утер, будто с помощью отравленных конфет, проявлял доброту, пытался привязать Артура к себе.

 _«И никогда не принадлежал»._ __

Он безжалостно выжег гниющую сладость вымученной любви, никогда не бывшей взаимной.

 _«И им тоже»_.

Не принадлежал Игрейн и Нимуэ, и тем тысячам умерших страшной смертью ради рождения, жизни и величия Артура.

 _«Ты – мой! Вся твоя жизнь и вся моя… весь этот путь был уготован, чтобы ты нашел меня, только меня!»_

И Мерлин забрал из души Артура последние капли яда, оставленные в ней заклятьем Нимуэ, определившим их будущее. Они думали, что творят своего короля, они справились… но, как только Мерлин закончит, Артур не будет таким, каким его задумали. Теперь он сможет стать тем, кем они даже вообразить себе не могли.

 _«Я буду всем для тебя, всем, что когда-либо захочешь, всем, в чем будешь нуждаться. Остальное не имеет значения. Соглашайся»_.

Он не примет отказа, просто не смирится с ним. Но он хотел, чтобы Артур сказал «да», чтобы взял все, что Мерлин жаждет отдать ему: весь мир, свою магию, их судьбу, которая будет заново написана, и его самого – целиком и полностью.

Магия пульсировала между ними тончайшими нитями, легко рвущейся паутинкой, зависшей в ожидании, а Артур все смотрел на Мерлина широко раскрытыми глазами, и синева этих глаз медленно превратилась в потрясающее золотое сияние.

– Да, – сказал он. И тут же: – Все что угодно.

– Ты никогда не пожалеешь об этом, – убежденно произнес Мерлин и поцеловал его. Магия сочилась сквозь кожу, везде, где они соприкасались, связывая их, притягивая друг к другу, оплетая и сковывая цепями, прогоняя страх и недоверие… – Я обещаю, обещаю, обещаю тебе, – бормотал Мерлин до тех пор, пока между ними не осталось ничего, кроме уверенности друг в друге.

 _«Ничто, ни в этом мире, ни в другом, не сможет разлучить нас»._

Мерлин ловил ртом воздух, смутно ощущая под спиной пропитанный водой ковёр. Ощущал язык Артура, забравшийся к нему в рот, и вспышки желания, пронзавшие их обоих. Он обнял Артура ногами за талию, попросил «Пожалуйста» и почувствовал, как Артур двигался в нём, жарко и нетерпеливо. Отчаянно, жадно и совершенно.

Мерлин царапал спину Артура, поцелуями припечатывал обещания к его коже, оставлял свои следы везде, где они соприкасались, и предлагал Артуру сделать то же самое с ним: _«Боже, Артур, прошу, сильнее»…_ оргазм подступил и обрушился на них, накрывая с головой, восхитительный, прекрасный и всепоглощающий.

Мир содрогнулся, получив, наконец, своего давно обещанного короля. И Мерлин знал, что круг замкнулся только сейчас – когда он забрал Артура себе.

Артур слабо улыбнулся ему в шею, _«хорошо_ … _так хорошо»_ , дрожа от усталости и восторга, поделенного на двоих.

 _«Мы справимся»._

Мерлин кивнул, неумело целуя его во влажные от испарины волосы. Так и будет.

 

*****

А потом, нежась в теплой кровати, в уютной темноте спустившихся сумерек, Мерлин сказал- _подумал_ : « _Нам надо быть осторожными»._ Они целовались, Артур медленно и лениво-томно двигался в нём, растянутом и скользком, а потом нежно переплел их пальцы и прижал его руки к кровати.

 _«Хм-м-м?..»._

Артур нежно лизнул впадинку его горла и взглянул в глаза. Мерлин освободил одну руку и провел пальцем по его веку, под которым переливалось золото.

 _«А! Это…»._

– Да, – чуть хрипловато произнес Мерлин, радуясь силе Артура, заботливо и собственнически обволакивавшей его. – Это. Наверное, я смогу прикрывать тебя. – На самом деле уверенности у него не было.

Артур снова поймал его руку:

– Не беспокойся. Он не заметит. Он никогда не присматривается ко мне. – В мыслях Артура не было той горечи, с которой он прожил всю жизнь, как будто разговор шел о каком-то незнакомце. Артур мягко поцеловал ладонь Мерлина. – И вряд ли станет.

Нет нужды уточнять, о ком он. Мерлин повыше закинул ногу на его бедро, притянул ближе, теснее, и глухо застонал от удовольствия, от того, что Артур так глубоко в нем, так совершенно… совершенно.

« _Но если он все-таки….»._

– Не волнуйся, – промурлыкал Артур. Он снова сплел их пальцы вместе и, прижав Мерлина к кровати, наклонился и подарил томяще невесомый поцелуй. Артур излучал все то, о чем Мерлин мечтал: любовь, преданность, незыблемую и безоговорочную уверенность и полную сосредоточенность на нем. – Если он все-таки… – он перестанет быть королем.

И Мерлин успокоился и подался навстречу следующему поцелую.

 

 


End file.
